


Ol' Blue Eyes

by lightbroke



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is on set of "Dead and Back Again", where he plays a man named Geoff, when he meets his lovely co-star Adelaide Shovenu, who plays Clara. Certain things happen and chaos ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning was a dream I had so I wrote it down and it eventually turned into this behemoth!! 
> 
> Also, this is a work of fiction and I do not own Tom, blah, blah, blah, [insert legal jargon here], so on and so forth.
> 
> [This is the sequel to Tabloid Troubles]

“Hey, look at me.” he squatted in front of her and gently held her face.

“I just don’t want you to go. You don’t understand, if you don’t come back—” She held back tears.

“If I don’t come back…” he looked at the floor, “Yeah, I know.”

“Do you Mr. Carns? Do you really? Because you seem pretty eager to just throw all caution to the wind!” the tears started pouring. She knew she was crying for all the wrong reasons, but she had stopped caring once the rest of the group disappeared. 

“Here,” he sat down on the floor across from her and grabbed her hands, “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Not knowing what he was alluding to, her heart started to race. “He couldn’t…he wouldn’t…god I hope he does.” She thought.

He started rummaging through his backpack. “Found it!” he exclaimed, with his hand still in the pack, he continued: “back at school, my theatre mates and I all agreed that right before something big we would take something and share it with our best thespians.” he took out a Butterfinger. “I know it’s not much but it’ll be—”

“Like our last supper.” She said somberly.

She did not want him to go into the forest. It didn’t make sense, so what if his car was stolen? She looked deeply into his blue eyes, “Can’t you just buy a new car?”

“Not on a teacher’s salary, I can’t.” he laughed. “Here you go.” he snapped the bar in half. 

She could barely eat, but not wanting to offend him, nibbled on a corner.

“What’s bothering you Clara?”

“Mr. Carns,”

“Please, call me Geoff; this stopped being a fieldtrip long ago.”

She smiled and broke the bitten chunk off her piece of candy. Handing Geoff the fresh piece, “You’ll need it more than me.”

“It’s alright.” he replied sweetly.

“You’re the one going into the forest and I’m the one who’ll be stuck in a room right above a café. I think you’ll need it more than me.” She wrapped it up and placed it in his hand. Geoff took his free hand and held hers. 

“Clara, you’re an excellent actress, but I can read you like a book right now.”

“What are my pages telling you Mr. Carns—I mean, Geoff.” We laughed quietly.

“Well, let’s see.” He picked my head up and examined my face. With his hand still lingering on my cheek, he started, “You’re scared, but for more than the obvious reason. You’re tense and extremely nervous. You’re words say angry, but they’re just a cover up. What you’re covering up, I know not.” Secretly he knew exactly what she was hiding because he felt the same way about her. He didn’t want to leave his best student alone while he ventured out into a forest famous for having its patrons come out in a body bag but at the same time, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he brought her along and something had happened to her. 

She gasped, tried to pull free of his hold, and looked away. He scooted closer and placed his other hand on her remaining cheek. She held her breath. Leaning in for a forehead kiss, he said, “Don’t be afraid; I’ll be alright.” Then he kissed her and got up to finish packing. 

“No! You don’t know that!” Tears spilled, burning. Clara stood. “Dammit Geoff! You don’t know!” He kept packing, “For fucks sake, look at me!” She pleaded. He pinched his eyes and turned to look. “I can read you too you know!”

His voice soft but yet full of remorse, “Tell me.”

“You have this façade of calm but it’s total shit. You’re scared and nervous and mad at yourself for leaving whatever important object it was in your car. You know I’m right and that it’s a suicide mission to go inside the forest, but you’ll have a breakdown if you agree. You carry pain and you worry that acting and teaching won’t fix it anymore. You’re too hard on yourself and you need to stop reprimanding yourself. You’re human Geoff, it’s okay to be scared and lonely and all that jazz.” her voice softened.

He looked at her through red, puffy lids. “Is that all?” he stepped closer, “You don’t see anything else?” he said getting angry. “Come on Clara! Take another look.” he grabbed her arms and squeezed her closer. “What else is there?!”

“Geoff, you’re scaring me.” Clara whispered.

Not taking that as an answer, he stood still until she gave him what he needed. She scanned his face, desperately searching for what else. “I can’t let him leave me angry, not like this” she thought.

Finally, not finding it anywhere else, she settled on his eyes. His usually cerulean blue eyes had transformed into a dark gray with small flecks of green.

She gasped having finally found the answer.

“Love” She said. 

“But who?” he let go of her arms and looked as vulnerable as ever.

“Me” She barely whispered.

 

“AND CUT!” yelled the Gregory Ruhnwunns, the director. “Beautiful work Tom! Amazing job Adelaide!”

We stood still, looking into each others eyes, and then smiled. 

“You really did have me scared Tom.” I told him while getting my water. 

“You have this face, right before you start crying, where I want to give you the world and more. It really is exquisite.” he sat in the chair next to mine.

“Bless you for saying that.” I mocked, along with the British accent.

He threw his head back and laughed. “Good lord, I’m famished!” he looked around and not being able to find the catering assistant, pulled aside a random assistant. “Is it almost time for lunch yet, mate?” he asked.

“It starts in 15 minutes but he’s” the assistant motioned his head toward the director, “is in a good mood today. We have to change set anyways. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if y’all scat daddled.”

“Thanks!” I said as I grabbed Tom’s hand and ran out of the production building.


	2. Catering Tent

By the time we arrived to the catering tent, other crew was filling up their plates. We sat down at our usual spots and graciously accepted the “good job”s and “great work”s.

“Why do you always eat such small portions? I mean you ran here for god’s sake so I know you’re hungry.” Tom put some noodles on his fork.

“I’m supposed to be a good 7 years younger than you so I have to maintain a smaller figure.” I jabbed my fork on a piece of honeydew. 

“Ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“Just a little.” I replied.

“My body was up and down weight wise for Thor and for this role, they made me stop working out entirely! I love to just put on my ear buds and run about, but they made me stop.” He took a sip of coffee.

“I can only imagine. When did they tell you this?”

“Let me see…” he tapped his fingers on the table, “I got the call in June, met with him in late August, given a script in November…I can’t remember an exact time, but it was in between August and November.”

“They told me in November. As shallow as it sounds, I’m fine with the weight fluctuation as long as I don’t have to get too big. I’ll never go there again.”

“Again?” he asked, interested.

“I used to be very overweight. You’d never be able to tell now, but it was…not good.”

“I knew it had to have been something of the sort. That’s why you’re so different.”

“In a good way I hope!” I drank some water.

“Oh, yes!” Tom smiled, “It’s refreshing to not have to work with an actress who has been spoiled with her body; they’ve never been there before so they can’t appreciate being slim.” Tom finished his plate and moved on to his pudding.

“I know what you mean, but I think that, time period wise and what it took to get me here,” I motioned jokingly to my whole body, “made me who I am today.”

“Well, it’s a damn good looking body!” Tom blurted then looked away, embarrassed. 

I busted out laughing and place my hand on his, “It’s okay and thank you. You too have a damn good looking body as well.”

“Ah! There you are!” Gregory put his tray beside the duo. “I loved everything I got today. I’m glad you too were cast, it’s freaking brilliant. The chemistry is palpable.”

“Thank you” we said in unison.

“Anyways, I don’t want to keep you long, it seemed like on hell of a conversation but, there has been a change in scheduling. We’re shooting the love scene tomorrow instead of on Friday. 

Before you leave set, make sure to visit the makeup trailer. There, Betsy will tell you what needs to be done and trimmed or whatever.” Just as he was about to say something, his phone range. “It’s the producer; I’ll talk to you later.”

Once he left I said, “I need more honeydew. Stay here, I need to pick your brain.”

“Either brain or fruit! How will you look 7 years younger if you have both?!?”

I flicked him off. He was still laughing by the time I came back. “Settle down cowboy!” I joked.

“Alright, I’m all ears.” he wiped tears away.

“I know that you’ve done scenes like this before, what do I need to know?”

“Honestly? It’s awkward and slightly painstaking. It’s full of lights and makeup and involves different, very personal, camera angles. Characterization wise, and this is just a guess since he didn’t get to sit us down and talk to us, I’m assuming that since Geoff is older and Clare is 19, that I’ll be leading the party, so to speak.”

“I hope so.” I let out a breath. “I would be ten times more nervous if I had to be the leader.” he smiled understandingly. 

“This is your first scene ever of this nature?”

“Yeah. You gotta start somewhere though.” I stabbed my fruit. 

“Get a massage tonight.”

“Why?” 

“It’ll help ease the tension off your body and you’ll feel better. If you can handle a stranger’s hands dancing all over your muscles, then you’ll be fine tomorrow when he calls action.” Tom smiled again and looked at his watch. “I’m going to go talk to Betsy, see you on set.” He squeezed my hand reassuringly and walked off.

“But that doesn’t fit the character arrangement!” I heard the director whisper harshly into his phone. “That doesn’t make sense—did you even READ the script I sent you? Why on Earth would she lead him?!” I almost choked on my food. “You changed it? Why would you—oh, this is about ratings is it? I swear to god Mike, if you make this seem like a porno, I’m off the project. Fine. Email them to me and I’ll get my assistant to print out the addition. You know I hate throwing curveballs to my actors and crew, right? I always have.” The director turned the corner and started walking back to his office. 

“Fuck.” I threw my plate away and started walking towards the parked trailers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to pepper these chapters with comments and such. If I'm doing something that you like or don't like, just let me know!!! It's how a writer grows! xD


	3. Anxie(tea)

“Hold a second Tom. I gotta check my email.” Betsy said with her thick New Yorker accent. “Awe shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Tom spun around in the makeup chair.

“There’s been a change!” She hit print and started rummaging through her makeup kits. 

“Oh. Well, I’ll just leave you then.”

“Thanks hun. Come see me before you sign out. And tell that hot mama you’re always talking about to see me too.” She winked at Tom and pointed her finger at the reference picture of Adelaide.

“Will do!” he grinned wildly, “I hope everything works out for you.” 

 

He walked out of the trailer and saw that Adelaide was leaning against his trailer waiting for him. My eyes were wide. He broke out into a jog and smiled. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen an apparition.”

“Can we talk inside?” I jammed my hands in my pockets

“Sure.” he fumbled with the key, and looked at his watch. They had 40 minutes of free time until they were to be back on set. 

“Here, let me get you some tea.” Tom started tinkering around the kitchen.

“You don’t have to; this won’t take that long.”

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you leaving while you still look so uncomfortable. Just one cup.”

“Okay” I sat down on his couch.

“So what’s troubling you?”

“There’s been a scene change.”

“I heard about that.” He placed the kettle on the stove top and walked to the couch.

“It’s about our scene.”

“Isn’t this movie practically just a series of collective scenes of you and me together?” he smiled lightly.

He was right; “Dead and Back Again” pretty much was the story of Clara and Geoff Carns and the trouble they had to go through when a mysterious force made almost everyone from the college camping trip disappear, everyone but them two. 

“No, you’re not getting what I’m trying to tell you. It’s about our scene…that we’re shooting tomorrow.”

“What about it Addy?” He crossed his legs and scooted closer to her sensing that she was about to have a breakdown.

“The producing team tinkered with the script and added a few pages which have changed our characters.”

Tom let out a big sigh, “I hate when they do that. It can totally damage all previous character work.” He rubbed his temples. “But you mustn’t let that worry you.” He grabbed my hands and smiled.

“Clara is initiating sex with Geoff tomorrow.” I blurted, unable to hold it in anymore, and frustrated that I couldn’t find a classier way of wording it.

“Oh, well, yes, that is a very big shift in the development.” He looked at me, “Just make sure to talk to the Greg before the end of the work day and he’ll help you knead out any character bumps you run into.”

“Tom, I’m not worried about that. I’ve had shoddy producers change things 5 minutes before action was called, I can deal with that. It’s just that…” I broke eye contact with him, beyond embarrassed. I sighed, took my hand from his, and got up. “Never mind; thanks for the advice.” I made my way to the door.

Tom sprung up and blocked my way out with his long arms. “You’re not going until I know what’s bothering you. Let me try to help you.”

I let out a nervous laugh. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” and offered my best ‘get out of my way before I punch you’ smile.

“I’m calling bullshit.” he leaned on the door and crossed his arms.

“Why are you being so difficult?!”

“Because my co-star is freaking out on me and I desperately want to help her.” 

I stared at the floor in silence. He brought his hand to my chin and raised my head, “What is it?”

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Look at me; no I’m not.”

“I’ve never…”I took a deep breath, “I’ve never had—”

“Sex? Adelaide, you’ve never had sex?”

“What?! No! I’ve had sex before. Have you?”

“Well, yes, plenty of times.”

“Good, then we’re on the same page.”

Confused, he said, “I’m still not sure of what you’re getting at.”

“I’ve never been the one to initiate sex. Guys have always come up to me.”

“I could see why.” he smiled “As a guy, I can say it’s easy to. You just have to not think about whether or not the person is judging your performance.”

“How can I give my best performance tomorrow on set if I’ve never done it in real life? I don’t even know where to begin!” I whined slowly starting to bring out the pity party brigade. 

“Try.”

“Excuse me?” I snapped back to reality.

“Right now, just give it a whorl. It all starts with one thing: focus. You have to focus on how much you want me… I mean Carns.”

“You want me to have sex with you right now? 20 minutes before we’re to go back to work?”

His eyes bugged out “I’m not talking about having it now or ever if you don’t feel comfortable, all I’m saying is, what happens right before sex?”

“God, I feel like a little kid.” I walked back to the couches and plopped down.

“The only other way I can think of helping you is by having you ask Betsy what it feels like.”

“Holy fuck! You had sex with Betsy?!” I scooted up.

“Heavens no! She’s nice, but not my type!” he let out a laugh and walked to the couch, “She seems very confident in her ways and she’s probably the only person open enough to tell you about her sexscapades.”

“Makes sense” I smiled

He sat down next to me and looked right into my eyes. “I don’t want to make you feel like I’m forcing you. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you this time.”

I realized that with the rest of the day being busy with camera work, and how tired everyone is after we finish, now would be my only time to get anything practiced for tomorrow. I pushed all nervous thoughts away and gave myself a mini pep talk. 

I grabbed his wrist that was wearing the watch and saw that we had 15 minutes left. I tossed his arm back on the couch and leapt into his lap. I place each thigh outside of his and brought my chest very close to him. I’m sure he could feel my heart racing because I could feel his pounding through his grey button down. My hand slid up his neck and I tangled my fingers with the hair at the base of his head. I grinded even closer to him and placed my lips at the opposite side of his neck. My god, he smelled wonderful. I kissed the skin right below his jaw line and felt him shiver with anticipation. I brought my other hand off of his chest and to the top of his hair. My lips kissed their way up his jaw and to his lips. His hands slid off the couch and started stroking my thighs. My hips gently bucked. He tasted so good. I needed more of him and fast. I opened my mouth and teased his lips with my tongue. His mouth opened while his hands traveled up my body and to my hair where he was tugging. A moan slipped out as he pulled my head back and kissed down my throat careful to not leave love bites. My hands fumbled with his shirt buttons. His hands slipped out of my hair and to the hem of my shirt. I took it off while he finished quickly unbuttoning his. I sat topless on top of his lap, chest heaving, wanting more of him. He stared at me as if he was beholding me. His hands joined together at the center of my back. Pushing me toward him I moaned as kissed down my chest. 

“I want you.” I said breathlessly, hand traveling to the button of his pants.

“I want you too.” He said in between kisses.

I stood up and took my pants off as did he. When I sat back down my eyes widened at the length that was pushing against me. I placed my lips back down on his as he guided my hand down his body to his throbbing cock. I touched it gently and he let out a groan. His head was leaning back against the top of the couch. Hungrily I attacked his throat and stroked his cock. Tom started to buck up against my hand moaning louder and louder. 

Just then the tea kettle screamed that it was ready.

Tom raised his head. I stopped stroking. A look of sexual frustration crossed his face as he placed me beside him and attended to the kettle. 

A few minutes later he arrived holding two cups of freshly brewed tea in hand. His chest still red in some places and his lips slightly swollen, he smiled and handed me a mug.

“Did I do all right?”

He sat down speechless and still hard. “You did more than all right Addy.” 

I smiled and curled up in his arms. My eyes gazed at his watch and I almost spilt my drink. 

“Fuck!” I placed the cup on the floor and began getting dressed.

“What?—” he looked down at his watch, “Shit shit shit” he wrestled his pants on and I helped him tuck his shirt in. “We’re going to be late.”

“Let me leave first so it doesn’t look suspicious.” I handed him his belt and bolted for the door.

Tom took the cups and placed them in the sink. Then he poured cold water on his face knowing that Betsy would kill him for doing so. He readjusted his pants and ran to set.


	4. Beauty Department

“Betsy!” the director called for “fix Tom’s face, the lights are washing him out.”

“I don’t see how, if I make him any darker he’s going to look Hispanic…” she mumbled under her breath. Tom was seated in his chair and reviewing lines when she made her way up to him. 

“You did not.” She jutted her foot out and crossed her arms.

Blood rushed to his cheeks, “Did what?” he asked

“You washed off all my hard work; and for what?” She opened up a bottle of foundation and started applying it on a brush. “You’re worse than a kid sometimes!” she smiled.

“Reggie!” the director called for, “come fix Adelaide’s hair.” he walked back to the computer screen and started reviewing the B-roll rehearsal recordings they taped. 

“Oye, mira eso. Tu pelo es horrible!” Reggie tisked his lips and started spraying her frizz with water. 

“Yeah, Reggie I know my hair is the worst thing on the planet to work with.” I offered him a smile but he wasn’t buying it.

“If I didn't know you better, I’d a thought you’d a had sex.” he crossed his arms.

“Trust me, I didn’t have sex—”

He started fixing my hair again, “With any of the crew, ya, I figured that much. What about the cast?”

I lowered my voice and tried my hardest to stop blushing, “You think I’m jumping Tom’s bones?”

“El Senior sabe that I would.” He laughed and set me back on set.

 

I sat on one of the beds on set running lines through my head when Tom walked up. 

“Betsy wants to see you.” He said having switched back to his American accent.

“It cracks me up how fast you can switch accents.” I got up and left. 

 

Tom sat down in her spot but facing away from the cameras. He ran his hands through his hair and began drumming his fingers across his knee. He was absolutely confused about what on earth happened back at his trailer. He had wanted her since the moment he laid eyes on her but she had never seriously reciprocated when he tossed flirty lines her way. He sighed in frustration and retied his shoe. 

“Is everything alright Mr. Hiddleston? Do I need to get you anything?” said an assistant.

He looked up and smiled, “A glass of water would be phenomenal, thank you love.”

 

“He,” Betsy motioned to the director, “didn’t say anything about your face, but I might as well touch it up.”

“Okay” I sat in Tom’s chair since it was closest to her.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” she opened a different powder container and dabbed her brush in it.

“No, not really, why?”

“Because I’m wondering what this thing on your neck it. 

“What?! Oh, that silly thing? It’s um, a birth mark.”

“First it’s his face, then it’s your hair, and now you have a mysterious new birth mark on your neck. You ain’t foolin nobody.” 

 

“That’s it for the day! Thanks guys see you all tomorrow!” 

The cameras were shut off, files were saved, the stage was swept, booms were dismantled and placed back in their boxes. 

I gathered my things and started walking toward the exit when the Gregory stopped me and called Tom to his office.

“You’ve probably already heard about the changes.” He closed the door. Tom and I sat down and nodded our heads. “Originally the ending was he goes into the forest, you go bat shit crying and are miserable, he comes out, finds you a mess and is creepily turned on by it, blah blah blah, you make sweet love in the sunset. Not anymore. The big dogs want a more gritty story and having been bouncing this idea back and forth since the beginning of production and NOW decide to tell me 23 days into shooting!” he took a deep, relaxing breath, “Sorry. Here are your new scripts. I’m sorry if this messes up your evening plans. Just familiarize yourself with them and we’ll make the best out of tomorrow’s shoot.”

Tom fingered through the pages, “And the schedule is still in tact for tomorrow?”

“Yes. I suggest you two pow-wow over the lines tonight so we can stay on schedule.”

“Just out of curiosity,” I said, “why was the scene moved to tomorrow?”

“The forest isn’t dried yet; can’t have a threatening forest that is still dripping paint.” He smiled. “Now you two kids go get some sleep…or whatever actors do at night. I don’t know. If you have any questions call me. I’ll be up here with my team probably all night.” 

“We won’t let you down.” Tom smiled and held the door open for me.


	5. Lines

Tom waited until we were in far away from his office and behind the trailers until he exploded. “My god! What is this? 40 pages?!? 40 bloody pages in less than a night?!?”

“62 and ½”

“What?” he said flatly.

“It’s 62 and ½ pages. I counted on the way here.” I leaned against the cool metal homes. “What are we going to do?”

Tom rubbed his eyes viciously and stared at the stars. His confusion with her was overwhelming enough but now being given so much to memorize in so little time was about to push him over the brink. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to be a star?”

“Earth to Tom: You are a star. You’re like on every tabloid I see.”

“Not that filthy crap, I mean up there.” He pointed a slender finger to the sky. “Not a care in the world; you’re only duty in life is just to shine.”

“But they’re dead. They can’t feel joy or happiness or fear or” I chuckled, “stress.” I waved my script. 

“I guess so.” he sighed and joined me in leaning against the trailer. 

 

We stood and admired the stars for a while, clearing our minds for the hectic night ahead of us.

“Are we ever going to talk about what happened today in my trailer?” Tom asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders, “If you want to, I guess we can.”

“Okay.” he took a deep, steadying breath, “You see this—”

I gasped out loud. “Betsy!” I took his hand and we ran to the makeup trailer.

 

“Took you two long enough; I figured you were going at it like jackrabbits again.”

“We didn’t—” Tom began.

“Have sex. Yeah, whatever” She smiled and closed her game of Cut the Rope on her phone. “I was reading the script and I have a rough outline of how I want you to look. Tom, don’t bother shaving tomorrow morning. I need you scruffy. Is that possible for you or do I need to bring something in from the studio?”

“It’s possible” he scratched his chin.

“Adelaide, hopefully you already are, but I need your legs, pits, and lady bits shaved. No fancy designs, airplane strips, swirls, thunderbolt, nothing. I need it young and smooth. Speaking of landscaping, Tom, I need you trim. Carns is a classy guy so it shouldn’t look like a jungle. You’re not already totally shaved are you? ”

I couldn’t believe I was listening to this conversation. Tom looked a little embarrassed so I told him I’d meet him on the steps. He nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn’t make eye contact with me. I couldn’t blame him.

 

“Betsy is one hell of a woman.” I said as we walked to the parking garage.

“She knows how to set someone straight, that’s for sure.”

Wanting to not linger on the makeup trailer subject anymore than we had to, I changed the conversation. “What are we going to do about the behemoth we were given today?”

“Where do you stay at night?”

“A hotel a couple blocks away from here. You?”

Tom looked embarrassed again, “Production rented me a house on the coast. You can stay there for the night if you want so we can run lines.”

“Oh, did I say hotel? I meant that’s where I get off from the car. Then I ride to the castle Productions bought me via my carriage drawn my seahorses.” I put my nose in the air and crossed my arms.

“The castle is under water I suppose?” Tom played along.

“No. My seahorses are hybrids.”

Standing outside the car Tom said to the driver, “Sir, please drive us to Ms. Shovenu’s castle so she can gather up some clothes. Thank you.” He bowed dramatically as he opened the door for me.

We laughed all the way there.


	6. Chinese Takeout

“Would you like some takeout? I haven’t enough food for anyone really.” Tom called, his head shoved in the refrigerator.

I was too busy staring in awe of the beautiful house I was in. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was on the coast; you could smell the sea from behind the windows. 

“Addy?” Tom walked to the living room where I was looking at the sea.

His voice shook me out of my reverie, “Hmm?” I looked up at him. God he was beautiful. The way the moonlight shined in his eyes. I felt my heart speed up. I had been pretty good with placing personal wants away from professionalism, but there was something different with him. I thought about him all the time and I wanted to kiss those lips so badly again. I wanted him to hold me in his strong arms, to take in his scent, to feel him mind, body, and spirit. 

“She is so beautiful” he thought. The way the flecks of moon light illuminated her lips and the soft curve of her nose was driving him wild. He wanted to kiss her, to press up against the glass and make her moan. But at the same time, he wanted to give her the world, to make her happier than she’s ever been before. “Is this what love feels like?” he asked himself.

“This is all so beautiful.” I wrapped my arms around myself.

A look of hesitation flashed upon Tom’s face, but was quickly replaced with a smile. Afraid he’d say something ridiculous, he nodded in agreement. 

I brought my hand down and found his. His fingers slowly intertwined with mine as we continued to stare at the ocean coming in and moving back, coming in and moving back.

 

We had agreed on take out so I waited for the delivery boy to come while Tom showered.

I heard the doorbell ring, put down my script and jogged to the door. 

“Oh my God, you’re!” The takeout boy started.

“Not you too! I swear, you’re the fifth person today who’s told me I look like Adelaide Shovenu.” I crossed my arms and leaned on the doorframe. 

“Oh. Sorry ma’am.” The young man looked at his shoes, “It’ll be $15.62”

“Just give me one second, alright?” I closed and locked the door and started looking for my wallet. “Dammit. I left it back in the hotel.” I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. “Um, Tom?” 

I called from the door.

“Yes?” 

“I left my wallet back at the hotel and the takeout boy is here.”

“I believe my wallet is in my pants pocket. The clothes are scattered somewhere on the floor; I’m sorry for the mess.”

“It’s okay.” I used my phone as a light and started searching. “Tom? I don’t think your pants are out here.”

“I’m so stupid! They’re in here with me!” he laughed, “Give me a second, I’ll be right out and I’ll pay him.”

“Alrighty.” I walked back to the front door and apologized for the long wait. The takeout boy said it was okay, he’d waited longer before. 

I retreated back to my spot on the couch and began attacking my script with my highlighter and pencil. 

“Here you go, thank you.” Tom handed the money to the boy, his head hanging from the crack of the door. 

“Um…” The takeout boy looked confused and just held out the cardboard box holding our order.

“Just leave it on the doorstep; Keep the change.” Tom waited until the car pulled out of the driveway and then brought the box inside. 

“Dinner’s here!” He called from the kitchen.

Hungrily, I tossed everything off my lap and followed his voice. Tom stood behind the island sorting out bags as he directed me to the cupboard with the plates. I set up the table and then helped him bring the cartons over to the dining room. 

“Whoa.” I almost dropped a box of fried rice.

“What?” he asked concerned.

My eyes stayed unmoving beholding the scantily clad man before me. Water dripped off his soaked hair, down his chest, and rolled to the towel that hung below his waist. 

“Oh Lord.” he chuckled nervously, “I do believe I’m a tad underdressed for the occasion; if you’ll excuse me for just a moment.” He grabbed a hold of his towel and skirted off to his bedroom. 

He returned wearing a pair of slightly worn skinny jeans and a loose lavender v-neck. “So, where were we?” he smiled. 

“I believe we were going to eat and then lock ourselves away for hours decoding the bible.”

“I’ll have to Tivo the 6 hour biography on toffee that I had planned on watching.” He broke his chopsticks in half.

“Damn. I was looking forward to watching paint dry. Oh well, how we suffer for our craft!!!” 

He laughed as I passed him the soy sauce.


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Tabloid Troubles, now would be a good time to bookmark this spot and go read it. ;)

“I want to ravish you body and soul? Is that it?” I looked across the couch to where he was propped up by some pillows.

He brought his eyes up and swallowed hard, “What?” 

“I can’t take the silence so I chase after you, find you attacked and bleeding, drag you back, clean you off, then release my inner minx? Why would anyone have sex with someone who they thought was almost dead?”

“I think it’s more of an ‘I now realize my true feelings for him’ mindset that Clara’s in versus, a ‘hey let’s shag’.”

“Understandable. Personally, I don’t think I would do that.”

“But what if this is how Clara shows her intimate side? If you loved someone and you thought they were dead but they were actually alive, how would you react?”

After thinking for a while I said, “I’d probably cry and then hug them very hard. What would you do?”

“Hmmm…” he stared out the window for a bit and then looked back at me, “I think I would kiss them; feel that closeness again, and then convince myself that I wasn’t dreaming.”

“Damn.” I doodled stars on my notepad.

“What?” He capped his highlighter.

“That’s a damn good answer for both questions.” he smiled shyly, “I should keep you around.” I said smiling back.

He uncrossed his legs and stretched; arms and legs going on for miles. “Give me your hand.” I place my hand in his and he walked me outside. “I figure, why should we stare blankly at a pile of papers? Let’s clear our minds for a bit.”

The sea had calmed down some. The tide moved at a softer pace and not so franticly. Stars coloured the sky and the reflection of a ferris wheel could be seen in the ocean. 

He leaned on the patio column, “I love to run here in the mornings.”

“I thought they made you stop?” Goosebumps covered my skin.

“Shhh…That can be our little secret.”

“I’m going to go get my jacket from inside, I’ll be right back.” I stepped off the porch and reentered the warm living room.

I heard the glass door slide open. “Addy?” Tom called, “I put your bags in the upstairs room.” Then the door closed again.

I grabbed the banister and followed it upstairs amazed at the beautiful woodwork involved in his house. The upstairs was just as big as the downstairs but it wasn’t as open. I reached the top and sighed, “The upstairs room? Well holy shit, all I see is a hallway full of doors. Here goes nothing.” I walked to the first door and opened it: exercise equipment. “He must have snuck those in.” I giggled at the thought of him rebelling against company executives. 

 

Tom sat on the floor and began drawing designs in the sand. Times had been hard after Larita but he had gotten over her, or at least, that’s what he told himself. There were still times when certain memories would float to the shores of his mind. When the waitress asked if he wanted extra ice in his Coke, or when he would see that same suit pressed and in its bag hanging in the back of his closet. As time spread he was able to handle the feelings better and eventually he was beginning to forget her, that was until he was channel surfing late at night once and saw her picture on E!News. He still remembers that day as if it was yesterday. His heart felt as if it stopped while his eyes read the headline: “Famous poet out of retirement and into charity work.” Then a series of pictures scattered the screen of her playing with a variety of children and talking to different diplomats. 

He threw out his television set that day and refused to buy a new one for weeks. Then shooting for Dead and Back Again started and his mind was whisked away from her entirely. He had not planned to feel anything towards anyone for a while, but then he had his first rehearsal with Adelaide. Her bright smile and cheery attitude was refreshing. Originally he assumed that she was new to the business but later he found out he was very, very wrong and if anything, she had tenure over him. 

He lifted himself from the floor and his thoughts and walked to the edge of the water, letting it lap over him.

 

“Maybe it’s this one!” I said out loud not caring if Tom heard. I opened and saw another empty room, “Christ! How many empty rooms can one house have?!” Only two doors remained. I opened the second to last one and found a bed. My hand searched the wall for a switch but couldn’t find it. “Hands and knees it is.” I grumbled, thankful that at least the floor has fluffy carpeting. My hand reached a bag and I felt for its shape. “This doesn’t feel like my bag…” I met another bag, “Nope this one doesn’t either.” Just then I heard footsteps padding in the hallway. “Shit!” I crawled and banged my head on a chunk of furniture. “Fuck!” I yelled.

“Adelaide?” Tom opened the door and switched on the light. “Is that you?”

“Down here” I peeped rubbing my eyes. 

“What are you doing on the floor of my room?”

“I couldn’t find the light switch so I crawled on the floor to see if those bags were mine.”

“Oh! The switches are in random spots in each room. I should have warned you, my bad.” He held out his hand. 

“Where the hell is it?”

“On the back of the door. Crazy, I told you.” He smiled. “I think I have a bag of peas in the freezer. I’ll meet you in your room?”

“Where is the switch in my room?”

“You clap.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome! I’ve always wanted to experience a clap on light!” I ran to the room.

“Just lay down or something. Don’t over exert yourself!” He called from the stairs.


	8. Love Drunk

My room had a bay window and a balcony, what looked like silk sheets covering a queen sized mattress and book cases filled to the brim with books. Tom knocked on the door and I opened it for him.

“I may never leave. You have just screwed yourself over.” I took the bag of peas wrapped in a towel and sat down on the bed. “Yup, definitely silk sheets.” I thought to myself. 

“The house is really rather huge; I don’t care if you jump ship and stay here for the rest of production.” 

“Are you serious? Don’t joke with me because I’m serious.” My eyes got big hoping he wasn’t kidding. My mind started moving one hundred miles per hour connecting this to that: “If I moved in, we could run lines, save production money, create a stronger character bond? Who the hell am I kidding? I might as well fess up to it! He’s attractive and sweet and totally gets the business so he won’t judge me or my career decisions. And I really, really, really want another moment like we had back at his trailer.” 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Sorry, I tend to zone out.” I reprimanded myself for thinking that way; he’s my costar.

“I said yeah, you could move in.” He gave me a toothy grin and I squealed and hugged him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! This means so much to me!” I let go of him, “I love the ocean, we can run lines, I get to spend more time with you—” My jaw went slack and then formed a dopey smile. 

He threw back his head and laughed. “I think you hit your head a little too hard. I’ve never seen you so giddy before. Quick, how many fingers am I holding up?”

“This many.” I stuck up my middle finger causing him to laugh harder. 

“How’s your head? Is it up for memorizing lines with me?”

“It’s always up for memorizing lines. Come here.” I grabbed his shirt and positioned him where he was standing next to me. “I’ll race you there.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea for someone who just—”

“Excuses excuses, one,” I looked at him and he looked at me. “Two…”

He ran off. “Cheater!!!” I yelled as I ran after him.

Tom turned around and started running backwards, “You never said what number you were counting to!!”

“Tom! Look out!” 

He turned swiftly around and his nose touched a wall. “Close one.” he breathed.

I ran past him and he started running again. His finger snagged the strap of my tank top and he pulled me.

“Ahh!” I yelled as I suddenly started flying backwards.

I landed into his chest and looked up at him. “What does the winner get??”

“I don’t know; we’ll figure that out when we get there!” I wriggled out of his grasp and made a beeline for the couch. 

Somehow by the time it was in my sights, he was already sitting down.

“How did you?”

“Shortcut” he smiled and tried catching his breath.

“Where?” I walked the rest of the way.

“I’m not telling!!!” 

“Loser.” I tossed a pillow his direction.

“How’s the head?”

“Displeased because you beat me.” I sat down, “Revenge is pumping through my veins. You best sleep with one eye open tonight Mr. Hiddleston.”

He scooted closer to me, “Or else what will happen!” he gasped in mock fear.

“It’s unsettled. I’m debating between a quick death or tormenting you until slowly die.” 

“Just don’t bring in any rabbits and I’m fine.”

“Rabbits?”

“All cute, adorable things frighten me terribly.” The space between us closed in dramatically.

“Well then I best go to the store and buy a cute, adorable outfit and put it on at once! I want you terrified.” I poked his chest with each word.

“You terrify me the most though.” He looked at me and then my lips.

“Do I?” I got so close I could feel his breath on my face. I shoved all worries to the recesses of my mind.

“Oh but you do.” He licked his lips.

“Could you tell me how?” I bit my lip looking up at him.

His hand went up and put a stray hair behind my ear. “For starters your smile is too adorable for me, and when you laugh I get so scared. Sometimes, when you look at me my heart stops just for a second and when you say my name, I feel as if I could touch the sky.”

My hand found his, “Somehow I feel like we’re getting off track…” 

He leaned over me, slowly pushing me down on the couch. “I’m fine with getting off track, are you?”

“I’m more than okay with it.” I tugged him closer to me. 

He hovered his face right above mine staring into my eyes, “I don’t want you to feel as if I’m pressuring you.” 

“You worry too much.” I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He answered back with gentle kisses. A breathy moan accidentally escaped my lips. I laid my head back as our kissing increased in force and passion. He pushed off the scripts and they tumbled to the floor. I smiled surprised that such a small act of roughness would turn me on. I slid my hands up his back to his hair and lightly tugged so I could kiss his neck. A low, rumbling groan escaped his throat. My free hand traveled to the button of his pants. He took his hands off the side of the couch   
and undid the button for me as I sat up and took my shirt off, our lips never detaching. His hands fumbled with my zipper; I leaned straight so he could wriggle them off. The pile of clothes started rapidly increasing and eventually I was in my panties and he was in his boxers. His hand roamed to my breast as the other scooted my lace to the side and began swirling softly. I sunk into his touch and let out a deep moan. He grinned and placed my hand on his stomach. My hand descended down his smooth skin and beneath his boxers. I danced my fingers across his thighs and pushed him away from me. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked his skin pale and lips rosy red.

I continued to push him until he was lying down and I was on top of him.

“Oh, I see where this is going…” He said softly.

I planted kisses down his neck, “Has anyone told you that sometimes you talk too much?”

He smiled and raised my head for a kiss. My hips grinded against him causing him to let out a sigh. I looked at his eyes and saw an animalistic want for me but he was rather calm.

“What do you want me to do?” I teased. 

He grabbed a hold of the hand that was drawing little circles on his hipbone and he kissed it, “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

I placed my mouth right above his cock, “So you don’t want me to do anything like this?” I proceeded to kiss it. 

He took in a sharp breath, “If you’re comfortable with that, that’s gr—great.” 

I wrapped my mouth around him and found my rhythm. He gently guided my head bobbing me up and down. “Oh god” he tossed his head against the couch arm rest. 

“Addy get up.” He said in between labored breaths. I groaned a little; I would be afraid to admit it out loud but once I start giving head, I’m not a fan in stopping before. 

He laid me on my back and my legs wrapped around his hips. He positioned himself and entered me. My eyes opened and I sucked in a breath as his eyes fluttered closed. I pulled him close for a kiss as his hips began to pump.

“Oh Tom” I whimpered against his skin. 

“Come for me.” He answered back kissing my temple.

“Faster…” I pant out, “Please, just a little bit faster.” I tangled my left hand in his hair and dragged my nails across his back with my right. His hips started moving so fast the only sounds being heard were the occasional moans, skin, and the waves crashing into the shore. 

“Adelaide…” he grunted, “I don’t know how long I can wait.” He said in between thrusts.

My mouth opened, stomach muscles tightened, and back arched. He grabbed me closer, his pattern becoming more erratic, his teeth softly sunk into my shoulder as he tried to muffle his cries of ecstasy. My nails dug into his back as I yelled out his name. Finally coming down from the high, my muscles loosened and I became aware of the weight on top of me. 

I kissed the side of his head, “Tom,”

“Hmm?” He twirled a strand of my hair with his fingers.

“I can’t really breathe.” I coughed out. 

He rolled off and landed with a thud on the floor, laughing. 

“What?” I leaned over the side on the couch.

“I can’t believe I just rolled off the couch and landed on the floor.” he giggled.

“No. No you are not!” I poked his side. 

He languidly rolled his eyes my direction, “Hmm??”

“You are soooo love drunk right now. I would have never coined you as one.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” He reached for my shoulders and pulled me down on top of him planting kisses on me when I landed. I reached for a pillow and placed it under his head. 

“I could go for round two you know…” he smiled lazily.


	9. Something

Tom woke up first. He lifted Addy’s arm off his chest and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. “How did we even make it here?” He thought to himself as he walked to the guest bathroom. 

His hand found the light switch and he gasped when he saw his reflection. “Oh shit” he said out loud. Staring back at him was a man with wild hair, stubble, hickeys, and random scratches down his chest and on his back. “Betsy is going to have a field day with us.” He moved to the kitchen where he placed a handful of spoons in the freezer. “Oh what the hell?” he thought as he placed all his spoons in there. Walking past the couch he smiled; their clothes were still there. He grabbed his boxers and pants and his script and walked outside. The patio light was still on from earlier. Tom began memorizing. 

I tossed the covers over my shoulders and dragged them downstairs. I walked to the couches and switched the covers for his shirt and my underwear. The patio light was on and Tom’s binder was missing. “Always working.” I thought as I grabbed my work utensils and joined him. 

“Hi.” He placed his highlighter down.

“Hi.” I sat across from him and leaned against the patio column. The sea breeze felt delicious against my skin. 

He sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the breeze. “What are we doing Addy?”

I chuckled, “Enjoying Mother Nature?”

He smiled, “She is beautiful isn’t she?”

“I can see now why you want to be a star. Their lives are so simple.”

“Wouldn’t you get tired of the simplicity?” 

“Maybe eventually…not now though.”

“What’s cluttering your thoughts?” He placed his binder in the sand.

“Us. This. What we just did like a million times. I’m so confused.”

“And marked.” Tom grinned shyly, “We’re never going to hear the end of it.”

“I didn’t even bother looking.” I confessed.

“I know what you mean though. I’ve been driving myself insane ever since—”

“What happened in your trailer?”

He let out a breath, “Yeah…”

“Same here.” I said quietly.

Silence hung in between us like an unwanted third party.

“I guess that means we have something in common and that you don’t view this just as a fling?”

“Do you want it to be a fling?” I drew on my hand with my orange marker.

Tom looked up at me, “No…do you want it to be?”

“Honestly,” his face became more reserved and his air of vulnerability retreated. I continued, “flings are my style. My friends used to say that my motto must have been ‘bang em’ and leave em’.” I laughed remembering all the times my girlfriends would be shocked that I kicked the guy out of my house instead of the other way around. “But…” I looked at him, “with you I feel…different.”

His eyes rose up from where I had been drawing; they shined with hope. “Do you think that maybe, gosh, I don’t know…”

“I’d have to check my schedule.” I joked.

Tom took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, “Addy, would you like to become something with me?”

“Tom, I would love to become ‘a something’ with you.” I planted a kiss on his lips. “But first, we need to get rid of these hickeys and actually make some progress for tomorrow.”

“Oh, trust me. I think you’ll be perfectly fine tomorrow.” Tom poked my side.

“I meant in lines dummy!” I shoved him.


	10. Gambling

“Spoons?”

“Yeah, it’s an old trick. Just place the spoon on the bruise and wriggle it around in a circular fashion. It’ll lighten them up.” He handed me a spoon, grabbed himself one, and closed the fridge. 

“I think you might need some Neosporin for the scratch marks…sorry, I guess I can get sort of carried away.” The spoon felt refreshingly cool against my neck.

“I almost broke skin on your shoulder; trust me, you’re not the only one who got carried away!” he laughed and sat on the counter top. “What are we going to tell Betsy tomorrow?”

“I have it all figured out. We come in early enough for her to do a basic cover up. Then she’ll do her usual foundation, highlighting, low lighting, all that stuff. That should cover up most things. You have it lucky because she has to place latex scars and scratches on you to really sell that you were beaten up and left for dead. Me on the other hand…Just pass me another spoon.”

He reopened the fridge and tossed me two more spoons. I placed my room temperature one back next to the others. 

“I would hate to see us go at it when we don’t have to worry about shooting.” Tom joked.

I walked in front of him and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. “Only 46 more days and then we’ll find out.” I placed my spoons beside him, “I’m switching out the spoons for a very cold shower.”

“Okay. See you in a few.” He grabbed a handful of spoons and walked back outside. 

 

 

The director smiled brightly, “And that’s a wrap everybody! Go home, eat dinner, and breathe again!” Everyone cheered. “But only after everything is packed up!” he called right before he went into his office. The crew’s happy spirits were only slightly dampened. 

An assistant walked out of the office and called for Tom and Adelaide.

“Tom. Adelaide. My shining stars of cinema. My miracle workers. It was unbelievable working with you guys. Thank you so much for accepting all the changes I threw your way. I loved watching you grow as actors and as people.”

My eyes bulged out slightly. Tom tapped his fingers nervously against his legs.

“Oh come one. You can admit it now. We all knew you were dating. Hell, we have been casting lots since the both of you were cast!”

“What?!” I said

“I’m not even lying.” Gregory leaned back in his chair and opened up a drawer full of money and a tally board. “Guess who won?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue.” Tom answered.

“Brandy.”

“The boom guy?” I cocked my head to the side.

“Beats me, but he got it almost to the day.”

“How exactly do you know what day it was that Addy and I started officially dating? Tell me, what day did I make her my girlfriend?”

My heart skipped a beat. “Did he just say ‘girlfriend’? Oh my god, I think he did.” I smiled and played it off. 

“Don’t ask me, ask the kid. Honestly I could care less what you two kiddos do in your free time. All I know is that the chemistry you created offstage helped when I called action. I haven’t seen anything that real since I used to record wedding videos when I first started out.”

“Thanks?” I said.

“Anyways, take a seat.” he pulled out a bottle of champagne and three flutes. “Here’s to the end of Dead and Back Again. Now it’s all about editing and interviews.” He handed us each one and we clinked glasses together. “The big dogs want opening night to be in the month of May to keep in the tradition of the franchise or whatever. I don’t really know; that’s not my area of expertise. So just keep April somewhat empty for interviews and about a week in May for various premieres and interviews. You’ll get an email soon with dates as will your publicists. Now get out of my office and don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.” Gregory gave us a cocky smile and opened up his laptop.


	11. Employment

“No. Put that box over there please.” I directed the movers. “And those boxes go upstairs 2nd to the last room on the left. Thank you.” I walked back to the kitchen and found Tom giggling at me. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked as I sat on his lap.

“You look like Lucy from I Love Lucy.” He put his lemonade to his lips.

“Hey, I made that this morning. What makes you think I didn’t poison it?” I walked to the mirror and readjusted my red headband holding back some of my curls. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to them.” I pulled at a curl and it sprung back into shape.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It’ll frizz out.”

“Even when it’s permed?”

“Permed, birthed, doesn’t matter, curly hair will frizz if messed with.” He set his glass down and wrapped his arms around me, “I think it’s cute.” he kiss the top of my head, “And I think you’re going to kick some major ass with this role.” He motioned his head toward the new binder titled “Matte” holding my new script. 

“If only my binder had a buddy.” I sighed.

“My unemployment is not something to laugh about!” he tackled me to the floor in a tickling match.

“No! Tom! Stop! Not now!” I gasped.

“That’s not what you said last night!” he kissed me behind my ear.

“There weren’t loads of sweaty men here last night.” I answered.

He continued tickling me, “If you don’t stop I’ll do something you will not enjoy!” 

“Oh really? Like what?” he dared.

I grabbed a hold of his collar and shoved him against the wall that hid us most from the movers. I jammed my hand down his pants and kissed him passionately. He tried to move away at first, but eventually melted into my grasp. His hands wandered up and down my body, one slid up my shirt and was clawing at my bra while the other had a firm grasp on my ass. I began to pump my hand even harder causing his breath to hitch against my lips. “Moan for me” I whispered in his ear. 

He answered back with a deep moan, “Addy I’m about to…”

“What? You’re about to what Tom?”

He leaned his head against the wall and thrust into my hand.

“Oh, what’s that?” I yelled leaning my head past the wall, “Oh! You need my help!” I let go of Tom’s length and rearranged my clothing. “I’ll be there in a second!” I called to the movers who were not answering me. 

“You are a cruel, cruel woman.” he whined as he sulked off to the bathroom.


	12. Elation

“I got the job!!!” Tom exclaimed through the phone receiver. “I can’t believe it but I actually got cast!!!”

“I knew you would! And I’m not just saying that…I may have accidentally watched your audition video. I mean in my defense, you left the saved file on the desktop!” I leaned back in the computer chair smiling.

“You sly dog.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“So, tell me the details.” 

“It’s based off of the children’s novel ‘Gregor the Overlander’ and I play a rat named Ripred.”

“For real!?” I chewed nervously on my pen cap. Green screen work meant he would be shooting long days and could possibly have to live elsewhere for the time being.

“Yes I am! God I’m so excited!”

“Oh, I’m so happy for you too. I told you this one was worth the wait.” I got up from the chair and put my curls in a sloppy bun. “What do you want for dinner?” I opened the refrigerator.

“How about I take you out tonight?” he asked, “It’ll be a celebration dinner! We can celebrate my new job and us.”

“God I wish I could hug you; are you up for that? I mean, you are just flying in.”

“I feel as if I’ve had a tray of espresso shots; I’m up for anything. Do you want to?”

“Hmmm…do I want to spent time with my wonderful boyfriend who I haven’t seen in a week and a half…I don’t know. I’ll have to check my agenda to see if I can squeeze him in. Of course I do silly!”

“I’ve missed you” he said softly

“I’ve missed you too” I replied.

“Has anything new happened in place of my absence?” 

“We finished filming ‘Matte’ and Jordan is already being presented with new scripts.”

“Jordan is one hell of a busy woman with you on her pay role!” he laughed.

“I’ll have to make sure I tell her you said that the next time she calls!!!” I began rummaging through a box of books I couldn’t unpack due to lack of bookshelf space. “I found it!!!”

“Found what dear?”

“I loved the Gregor the Overlander series when I was a kid. I begged my mom to buy me the series and I just found them!!!”

“Perfect! I’ll get Luke to cancel my order.”

“You eager beaver! Not a day has passed since being cast and you already bought the books?”

“What can you say? I’m keen to start working again. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you soon. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Wait! What should I wear tonight?”

“Surprise me. Love you.”

“I love you too.” The receiver went flat. I placed the phone back on the charger and walked to the closet. “I need music…” I walked over to my laptop and clicked shuffle. ‘Feels Like the First Time’ by Foreigner filled the room. I stared at my side of the closet while playing with the necklace he gave me a few months ago. 

The phone voicemail system spoke “Hey cutie, it’s me, Jordan, your agent. Gimmie a call like ASAP; We gotta talk.” 

I ran and picked up the phone. “Jordan?”

“Adelaide?”

“Yes” I answered her, my stomach clenching nervously.

She sighed.

“I didn’t get it did I?” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well… I just want to tell you that I love you a lot…and that I love you even more now since you were cast in a Scorese film!!!!!”

I dropped the phone and screamed. “You’re fucking kidding me!!! Are you serious right now?!” I grabbed the phone again.

“Yes I am!!! I am looking at the script right now.”

“I have to sit down.” I plopped on the floor still not fully believing what I was hearing. “I can’t believe it.”

“You better believe it girlie. I’m sending Patricia to hand deliver this bad boy to you along with a pack of new highlighters; it’s a big one.”

“Oh god what am I going to tell Tom?”

“Won’t he be happy for you?”

“Of course he will! It’s just that he was cast recently also and I don’t want him to think I’m trying to steal his thunder. We’re going out to dinner and everything.”

“If he gets his panties in a bundle, send him my way and I’ll straighten him out. No one is going to mess with one of my closest friends and clients.”

“I can always count on you Jordan.” I smiled.

“Let’s talk schedule wise.”

“Okay I’m all ears.”

 

 

Evening rolled around as I quickly finished getting ready. I stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out my aubergine colored mini dress, readjusted my scoop neck, and tweaked my mascara. The doorbell rang; I grabbed my clutch and locked the door on my way to the driveway.

“Mr. Hiddleston has requested you put this on Ms. Shovenu.” The driver handed me a blindfold.

“What?” I asked flatly.

“He doesn’t want you to figure out the location to where I am taking you just yet. And I quote, ‘Tell her to put it on and that she can’t take it off until I do it for her.’”

I sighed and put my hand out. He gave me the swath of cloth and helped me tie it.

“Just try not to go too fast and let me know before you make any sharp turns; I don’t want to vomit in your car.”

“Noted Ms. Shovenu. I’m about to start the car. Do you need anything from the house before I leave?”

“Nope. Thanks.”

 

The car reached a stop finally. “We’re here Ms. Shovenu.”

I heard the car door open as Greg guided me out of the car and into a building. It smelled of freshly baked bread. A pair of arms wrapped around me. I stiffened but then recognized the smell of Tom’s cologne. “Hi” I looked up, still blind folded.

“Hello darling.” He kissed me then untied the string that was keeping me temporarily blinded. 

We were in a restaurant that I later found out was the talk of the town. It had a very underground feel and was surprisingly cool for a place that cooked with opened furnaces. 

“It’s beautiful.” I looked around as he guided me to my chair.

“You’re beautiful.” he said as he looked me up and down. “I really do love that colour on you. It accentuates all of your features.”

I blushed, surprised that after almost a year of dating he could still swoon me with his words. 

I grabbed his hand and looked at him, “I know that this dinner is for you but—”

“That’s where you’re wrong; this dinner is for us.” He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“I can’t hold it in any longer.” I grinned widely, “I was cast in a Scorese film.” I whispered. “You’re the first person I’ve told.” 

Tom gasped and squeezed my hand “That’s wonderful!” Tears lined my eyes. “Oh, don’t cry honey. Wait why are you crying?” 

“It’s just everything is going so great. We’re happy with our careers, we’re happy with each other, we’re just happy.”

He reached across the table and dabbed the tears that had spilled over the ledge. I pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I know this is cliché, but why the hell not.”

My heart fluttered as his hands reached for both of mine.

“My heart is overflowing with joy and has been since the moment we kissed. Granted our first kiss was in a room full of people and technology, but that’s when I fell head over heels for you Addy. And I know it was unprofessional for me to enjoy the kiss and not be in the mindset of the character, but how could I stop myself? You’ve made me the happiest man to walk this earth and I hope I’ve made you the happiest woman in return.”

I nodded trying to swallow back tears. Tom stood up and knelt down beside me, “Adelaide Shovenu, would you make me an even happier man?” He opened a little navy blue felt box. Inside was a 14 karat white gold engagement ring with an Asscher-cut diamond setting.

I tried to breath so I could speak but I couldn’t so I settled with a nod yes. He slipped the ring onto my finger. I was in shocked silence until the crowd surrounding us clapped. I hadn’t even noticed them.


	13. Ophelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently experimenting with a new writing style where the story switches between characters. I dabbled a little with it some a few chapters before but this one (and some of the later chapters will have it). If you get confused on what scene you're in, just remember all scenes containing Addy is in first person. If it's not in that point of view then you're in another scene.

“Have I ever told you, I think you look the most beautiful when you first wake up??” Tom rolled over on the bed and started playing with my hair.

“Okay Romeo…” I looked at my engagement ring and smiled.

“No, I’m serious.” He peppered my neck with kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands began to roam up my tank top when the phone rang. I let out a sigh and crawled to the other side of the bed. 

“Hello?”

“Adelaide?”

“Michael?”

Tom sighed and plopped his hand out on the pillow reaching for the phone. 

“Yes, this is Michael Symons, may I speak with Tom please?”

“Sounds serious.” I mouthed to Tom. “Here he is.” I handed him the phone and quietly closed the bedroom door behind me. 

 

 

“Hiya Michael.” Tom said trying to shake the grogginess from his voice.

“Wake you did I? Sorry. Just got your script and schedule for the new project and wanted to let you know. Do you want me to ship it to you?”

“Would you prefer me to fly to London to pick it up?” he asked slowly in a joking tone.

“Actually, yes. We should talk in person.”

“Why can’t we over the phone? Or on Skype?”

“If you don’t have enough frequent flier miles, I can lend you some. I’ll get my people to set up the flight and all so no worries.”

“No, M-Michael, I can’t just leave. I have things to do here. Why can’t you just send me the package?”

“As your agent and the holder of the goods you promised to have memorized and such by a certain date, I need you to come to London to pick it up so we can talk. I refuse to do this is any other way.” Tom heard mumbling in the background. “I was just informed that your flight leaves at 3 pm your time at LAX. Best get a move on. Can’t wait to see you; Ciao.”

Tom hung up the phone and walked to the closet to start packing. He rolled his suitcase to the front door.

“Are you going somewhere?” I asked.

“Michael pretty much is forcing me to go back to London for a bit. He says he needs to talk to me about something.”

I looked at him questioningly, “Since when is going home a bad thing?” 

He pulled me in for a hug, “My home is here, with you.”

“Make sure you send your family my love.”

“They miss you dearly you know. Why don’t you come with me?!”

I nuzzled my face in the space between his neck and shoulder, “You know I can’t. I shoot in a few days.” I breathed in his scent. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and sat me on the kitchen counter. His lips slowly ascended on mine. Slowly. Passionately. Intimately. 

“I’m going to miss you.” he whispered, twirling my engagement ring. 

“I know. I’ll miss you too.” I said breathing him in. 

He looked at the clock, “I’m going to miss my flight.”

“I love you.” I straightened his collar.

“I love you too.”

 

 

He stepped off the plane and searched for the card holding his name. 

“Michael? This is odd. Since when do agents greet their clients personally in airports?”

“Put this on and come with me.”

He handed Tom a pair of sunglasses and escorted him out to his black SUV.

 

“What? Is this an intervention?!” Tom looked around him. He was seated in Michael’s office and around him were Michael and Luke with the shades pulled tightly shut and the door locked. 

“Tom, this is serious.” Luke said.

“I get that feeling.” Tom said worriedly. “Is everything alright?” He tried to control his voice, convinced that it was pitchy and wavering up and down. “They’re letting me go. I just know it.” he thought.

“Does the name Larita Honns ring a bell?” Michael asked.

His stomach fell to the floor, “Yes.” His heart was racing.

“She’s uh, god, I don’t know how to put this.” Michael looked at Luke for help.

“For godsake, will someone just tell me?” Tom scooted up in his seat.

“She’s with child, Tom.” 

Tom looked at Luke, then back at Michael. “Oh God, I’m going to be sick.” was all he said before he raced outside to the bathroom.

“Tom? Mate?” Luke called from outside the bathroom door. “Is everything alright?”

“How far along?”

“Why don’t we take this back into the office?” he begged looking around to make sure no one was listening.

“How far Luke?”

Luke pressed his head on the door. “It’s a little girl, only a few months old. Her name is Ophelia.” He was answered with more retching.

“He’s not receiving it too well I take it?” Michael leaned on the wall.

The bathroom door opened revealing a flushed, sweating man. “I need to go for a walk.” Tom let go of the handle, took one step, and fainted. 

 

 

“Addy?” Tom rasped

“No. Luke.” Luke got up from his chair.

“Adelaide.” 

“Still Luke.” he looked around for Michael.

“Where am I?”

“London.”

Slowly remembering all that had happened he groaned and sat up. 

“Do you want some water or something?”

“What am I going to tell Addy?”

“We aren’t even sure it’s yours Tom.” Michael carried in granola bars and water bottles.

“Then why all this fuss?!”

“We needed you over here so we could do a DNA test.”

Tom crossed his legs and began unpeeling his bar. “What if I don’t want one? I finally patched my life up, hell I’m getting married for Christ’s sake! And now I’m being told I could be a father with HER?!”

“Calm down.” 

“Calm down?! Are bloody kidding me? You think I can calm down after that train wreck ruined me and continues to ruin me?! Are you fucking kidding me? You drag me out here, piss on my plans, and then demand I calm down?!”

“For fuck’s sake Tom. It’s not our fault!” Michael tossed the remaining bar to Luke.

Tom took a deep breath. “I need a lawyer and her number.”

“I’m not doing that. I’ll get you a lawyer but that’s it.”

“Funny, I’m not talking to you right now as a friend. I’m discussing the potential meltdown that is my career with my team. Now, I need a lawyer AND her number.”

“Tom, you’re only fucking your self over.” Luke scribbled down a series of numbers on a scratch sheet of paper.

“That’s not what you told me on the phone when I was trapped in a hotel room with her.” He slammed the door on his way out. 

 

 

“Are you nervous Ms. Shovenu?” asked the driver.

“About what Reggie?” I tinkered with the edges of the contract.

“About today!” 

“I’m excited. Here, put this on!” After peeling off the sweet post it note Tom had attached to the front of the jewel case, I handed him my Frank Sinatra CD.

“Any special reason?”

“No…” I smiled and closed my eyes. 

 

 

“Welcome to the set of ‘Ol Blue Eyes” Ms. Shovenu.” said the over eager temporary assistant. “This will be your trailer, right across is makeup, and catering comes from the big red bus.. If you should need anything, just let me know. My name is Carver by the way.”

“Thank you Carver.” I stepped into my trailer.

 

 

“Honns residence, how may I help you?”

“Is Larita there?”

“Speaking”

He took a steadying breathe, “It’s Tom.”

“Oh…Hello.”

“Hi.”

 

 

My cell buzzed breaking my concentration. I sighed and picked up. “Hello?”

“Adelaide! It’s Jordan, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine, just checking out my trailer.”

“Is it big enough for you? Because I can always pull strings and get you a double wide.” Jordan chuckled.

“I don’t need a home parked here! I’m satisfied with cozy trailers. It makes me thankful for the beautiful house I live in.”

“Awesome sauce. Now, I take it you’ve looked at the schedule that should have been placed on the counter?”

“Nobody told me when I first started acting that my life would be ruled by Word documents.” 

Jordan laughed again, “Just keep to it and make sure you get everywhere you need to be on time. I tried to give you wiggle room in case of traffic issues, but now that you’re there it’s--”

“Go time. I get it. Stop worrying.” I smiled, “Someone is knocking on my door. Talk to you later.”

“Hi.” I looked up and almost stopped breathing. 

“Hello.” said a smooth voice.

“My God, you really do look like Sinatra.”

“So I’ve been told.” he laughed, “I’m Todd—”

“Fredikson. I’ve done my research.” I opened my arms Vanna White style, “Mi casa es tu casa.”

“Thanks. So you must be the lovely Adelaide Shovenu.” His eyes wandered to my hand, “And you are soon to become Mrs. who?”

“Hiddleston.” I smiled and placed the ring into a container which I shoved into the safe. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“What a lucky guy. Anyways, I came by to let you know that you’re wanted in the makeup trailer.” He started towards the door. I followed quickly behind. “Oh!” He turned around abruptly causing me to run into him. “Hahaha, um, you might want to consider bringing an iPod or something. The makeup artist isn’t fond of words.” 

I snagged my iPod from my purse and walked the rest of the way to the trailer alongside Todd.

 

 

“Ophelia, huh?” Tom played with the phone cord.

“Yeah, she’s adorable. I’m surprised you know.”

“What?”

“I didn’t tell anyone and I’ve been laying low so you must have hit the search engines pretty hard.” she chuckled.

“My team told me. You mean to tell me that you had never planned on telling me about…her?” he sat down on his hotel bed.

She sighed sadly, “Not anytime soon. I mean, you have your career lifting off and word around the grape vine is that you’re engaged. Congratulations Tom. I’m glad you found happiness.”

“But still, how old would she have had to of been for you to tell me?”

“Tom, I’m no saint. I just saw it as the least complicated choice. No father on the certificate, no father in her life.”

“Is that anyway to raise a child? Without half of the equation? I’m not dead; what would you have told her when she started asking questions?”

“I would have jumped that bridge when I got there.” 

“What do you want me to do then now that I know?” Tom stood up and looked out his window thinking of what Addy would do if she found out. 

There was a brief silence. “Are you going to file for joint custody Tom?”

“I’m getting a DNA test done but I need your consent and I’d rather do this with little to no knowledge for everyone. No lawyers equal less press.”

“I agree.”

“Can I ask you something Larita?” All the moisture left his mouth.

“Hmm?” he could hear her tinkering with something in the background.

“Have you had sex with other men sense…us?”

She laughed softly, “Like I said before Tom, I’m no saint.” 

A baby began to cry. “That’s Phea. I have to go. It was good talking to you Tom. I’ll call you later to set up a time and date?”

Tears rushed to his eyes, “Sure.” he cleared his throat, “Bye.” he said to the dial tone.


	14. Drinks

I checked my phone on the way home. “That’s weird; he usually texts me when he lands. He’s probably busy with family.” I thought smiling to myself at the prospect of one day hopefully starting one with him.

 

 

“What am I going to tell her?” Tom continued pacing his hotel room. He took his phone out and checked it: 1 NEW MESSAGE. He opened it.

 **LUKE:** hey man, just making sure you’re okay. i’m worried sick…haven’t heard from you in a few days. don’t do anything rash. if you need anyone to talk to, give me a ring.

“Give you a ring?” Tom scoffed at the thought, “It’s you who got me in this mess. I didn’t even want to go that party. I don’t want to talk to your guilty conscience!” he yelled at his phone before tossing it in a drawer, grabbing his leather jacket, and heading to the first bar he could find.

 

 

The bed felt so good underneath my overworked, exhausted skin. I rolled over to Tom’s side and placed my head on his pillow. Lucky for me, I could still smell him. My phone buzzed. “Ugh…” I flopped my arm lazily on the bedside table and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Hey Adelaide, it’s Todd.”

“Hi Todd.” 

“Hi Adelaide.” 

I giggled, “Hi Todd”

He laughed, it wasn’t like Tom’s laugh but it was still nice, “I was wondering if you were up to meeting with me. I’m at this cute little café and I feel absolutely ridiculous sitting here by myself.”

“As tempting as that sounds—” I began.

“I also need help with trying to break through some character walls and talking it out with someone helps me.”

Being able to relate, I slumped off the bed, slipped on my flats, and grabbed my purse. “Can you pick me up?” 

“Sure. Text me your address and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay, see you then Sinatra.”

I walked up to the bathroom mirror and applied some makeup. I looked like the walking dead. While the shooting schedule was short week wise, we had been packing in scene after scene after scene and schedules like that always took a toll on me. 

 

 

“What can I get ya mate?” The bartender called as Tom opened the door.

“What’ll make me forget?” he joked.

“Tough day I suppose?” She started mixing drinks left and right creating the perfect potion for him to devour.

“You can’t even imagine.”

“I probably could. I’m a bartender for god sake; I’ve heard it all.”

“Probably.” He took his drink and placed some money on the table. 

“That one’s on the house. When you look as shitty as you do, I pay for the first round.”

He nodded his head and smiled before sitting down at a booth furthest from all the happy, smiling, people.

 

 

“You’re right, this is cute.” I set my bag down and drank in the warmth of my surroundings. 

“I knew you’d love it.” Todd smiled and handed me a menu.

I laughed, “I always forget to eat when shooting with—”

“Such a crazy schedule, right? Me too!” He chuckled and the waitress came up. We ordered our drinks and food.

“Alright, I’m going to come right out and say it. I lied. I don’t need character work help tonight. I just wanted to spend more time with my daughter.” He looked up nervously.

“You didn’t have to lie…well I guess it’s a good thing you did. I probably would have turned you down if you said ‘I want to get closer with my costar’. Good move on your part.” I smiled as the waitress set down our drinks. 

“Are you excited about playing Nancy Sinatra?” He took a sip of his soda.

“I’m ecstatic.” I placed my hot chocolate mug against my lips. 

“You have…” he pointed to my lips.

“Oh! Sorry!” I licked them. “Is it gone?”

He laughed softly, “No. May I?” I nodded since there were no napkins at our table. He brushed his thumb against my lips taking off any left over milk mustache. 

“There, mustache free!” He leaned back in his chair.

 

 

Having visited four other bars, Tom decided it was time to go back to his hotel. As he stumbled down the road he ran into a phone box. He crammed himself in there and placed some coins in the machine. 

 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” I interrupted Todd. “It’s Tom. I’ll be right back.” I grabbed my phone from my bag and walked outside. 

“Hi! Addy! I miss you so so so so so so so so much.”

“I miss you too… Tom are you alright?”

He hiccupped, “I’m peachy. You like peaches. I like peaches. The world likes peaches.”

“I do enjoy a good peach every once and a while, this is true. Um, Tom,” I took a deep breathe, “are you drunk?”

“Drunk?! I’m a wall my dear. I am not drunk.” He giggled into the receiver and clung onto the glass for balance. “I’m plastered. Get it. A wall is made of plaster!” 

“Tom, honey, where are you?”

He caught his breath, “In a box.”

“What colour is this box?” I asked slowly.

“Red. It is not like the Tardis in here.”

“How far are you from where you’re staying?”

“I dunno” he slurred. 

“Wait just a minute.” I walked back into the café and placed my phone on my shoulder. “Can I borrow your phone?” Todd handed me his Blackberry with a concerned look on his face. 

I walked back outside. “Are you still there Tom?” I heard humming from his side of the line. I dialed Luke’s number on Todd’s cell.

“Luke Windsor, how may I help you?”

“Luke, hey, it’s me Adelaide, Tom’s fiancée. I have Tom on the other line and he sounds completely smashed and I think he’s in a phone box. I don’t know who else to call.”

“Calm down, it’s alright. If you can get him to tell you where he is, I’ll drive down and pick him up.”

I switched back to my phone. “Tom, honey, what do you see around you?”

“A bird. It’s an ugly bird.” He placed his mouth very close to the speaker, “I think it’s staring at me Addy.” he whispered.

“Is the bird on a building?”

“A shop.”

“What’s the shop called?”

“I dunno. It’s tacky and ugly and looks like it sells cheap lingerie. I like it when you wear lingerie.” he hiccupped again.

“What’s around the ugly store Tom?” I asked getting impatient.

“Charley’s Bar. I was just there. Nice people. Smelled funny though…like french fries.”

I switched back to Todd’s phone. “He’s in a booth around a tacky lingerie store and Charley’s bar. Does that help?”

“Christ he’s been drinking.” Luke sighed. “Yeah, that helps. Thanks. I’ll give you a ring when I get him back to his room.”

“Thank you so much Luke.”

I returned back to my phone hearing nothing but a dial tone. I walked back into the café, sat down and placed my head on the table.

Todd put his hand reassuringly on my arm. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” I raised my head. “It was just Tom.” I slid his phone across the table. “It was a drunk dial.”

Todd brought his head closer so we could keep talking with low voices. “Does he do that often to you?”

I placed my hand on his, “No.” I shrugged my shoulders, “Never actually. This is the first time I’ve seen…well heard him frat boy wasted.” 

He removed his hand and crammed his phone back in his pocket. The waitress arrived with our food. “Cheers” he raised his glass. “To drunk dials from soon to be husbands and getting a little taste of what it’s like to be a Sinatra.”

“Amen to that.” Our glasses clinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing as drunk!Tom...can you tell? xD


	15. Nausea

Tom pulled the covers over his eyes; the rising sun seemed to be shining with a vengeance. He looked at the clock 5:15 AM. “Oh shit I never called her.” He grabbed the hotel phone and placed it on the bed. 

“You have reached the Sprint voicemail box of ‘Adelaide’. Please leave a message after the tone. Beep.”

“Hi honey, it’s me Tom. I hope you’re having a magnificent time on set. I miss you dearly and can’t wait to see you. God, I don’t feel like I tell you enough, but I love you Adelaide, I truly do. I have to get going. Feel free to call or text me when you can. Bye.”

“Today’s going to be a long day.” He sighed and pinched his sensitive eyes. 

“Hello?” 

“Luke? I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“No, it’s alright.” Tom heard shuffling and then a door closing. “How are you?” Luke asked.

“Confused. I’m wondering how I came to wake up with such a headache.”

“You went out binge drinking last night. If anyone can pound them back, it’s you.” The line stayed silent.

“Did I do anything…reckless?” Tom scratched his jaw, queasy since he knew how he gets when drunk. 

“You called Adelaide.”

“Christ…Shit! Do you know what I told her?!”

“I doubt you said anything about the recent news. She didn’t seem put off by anything else except for the fact you were lost in a phone box.” 

“I know how to keep it classy that’s for sure.” 

“So what are you doing with Larita?”

“We’re keeping it silent. No lawyers, no press, just us and a doctor for the testing. It’ll take about 4 weeks until we get the results.”

“Are you…going to go see them?”

“No…I don’t know. Every time I think of this mess I just keep seeing Addy’s face. I think I’m going to tell her.”

“Not over the phone. Please not over the phone. Look, I’ll snag the script from Michael’s desk and hand it to you. All you need to do is go get whatever the hell tested. Call me and we’ll set up an immediate flight back to LA.”

“Thank you Luke. I should call Lari. Bye.” He hung up the phone and grabbed his cell from the drawer. 

“Hi Tom.” Lari said.

“Hi Lari.” 

“It’s good to hear you call me that. You used to only call me Larita when you were cross.” She laughed softly. “What do you need?”

“I’m going to the doctor’s to fill out the paperwork for the test and then I’m going back home.”

“Just text me the appointment time and we’ll be there.” 

“We’ll?” Tom swallowed hard.

“I have to go bring Phea. She’s not old enough to go by herself.”

“Silly me. I’m sorry; my mind has been all over the place lately.” He closed his eyes. “What does she look like?”

“She has grey-blue eyes, and blonde wavy hair. She’s not a skinny baby but she isn’t made of rolls either. She giggles when I wake her up and smiles when I lay her to sleep. She has a freckle on the corner of her nose and is extremely ticklish. And when she smiles, oh Tom, when she smiles, I swear it can cure any sickness.”

The line stayed silent. 

“Tom? Tom, are you there?” sighing she hung up the phone while Tom was busily clutching the sides of the toilet.


	16. Chaos

“I don’t remember having the curtains opened when I went to bed…” I thought to myself as I rolled over trying to find a more comfortable spot so I could go back to sleep. “Ow. Fuck.” I raised my groggy hand to the side of my face. “Blood? What the hell?!” I shot up and looked around. The bedroom was completely trashed. Every mirror cracked; lamps on the floor; frames shattered. I reached for the phone.

“911 What’s your emergency?”

“My house was broken into…and I think I was attacked.”

 

 

Tom brushed his teeth and popped out a phone directory looking for a specialist who studies DNA testing. 

“Hello, thank you for calling Dr. Forbes office. Tracy speaking.”

“Um, hi.” Tom cleared his throat. “Would it be possible to make an appointment today? I’m on a very tight schedule.”

“We have a 4 o’clock opening.”

“Fine. Book it.”

“Sir, I would need your name please.” 

“T—” He put his fist to his mouth; he didn’t want this coming out in the tabloids. “Tim Nicholls.”

“We’ll see you at 4 Mr. Nicholls.”

He sighed and flopped on the bed having been hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

 

 

“Ma’am, is there anyone you can call to come pick you up?” The police officer shifted his weight uncomfortably as the ambulance technician finished patching me up.

I ran through a mental list of everyone who I would usually call: Tom was in England, Jordan was in Nevada, Tracy was in Guam, and my family lives too far… “I have a friend. Can I use my phone or is that evidence?”

“I’d rather you use your cell.”

With shaking hands, I dialed Todd’s number.

“Todd?”

“Adelaide? Is everything alright?”

I tried to shake the nerves from my voice. “My house was broken into and I need someone to pick me up. If you’re busy I can call someone else.” 

“No, it’s totally fine. God, that’s horrible. I’m glad you’re fine. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Do you need anything?”

“Just company for now.” I wrapped my arms around myself.

“I’ll be right there.” I heard his engine rev. It didn’t sound like a regular car engine though.

I looked back to the police officer, “Can I at least take some of my clothes with me?”

“The closets remained untouched. Follow me and don’t touch anything.”

 

 

Tom paced nervously outside the doctor’s office waiting for Larita to pull up. He had warned her of the name change and to wear something different than usual. He decided to wear sunglasses, a ball cap, and a very baggy sweater over lose fitting jeans. 

“Tim? Is that you?”

He turned around and saw a woman holding a baby carrier. 

“Lari?” His chest tightened. 

“It’s Florence actually.” Her serious lips broke out into a smile. “Hi.”

Careful not to make eye contact with the carrier, he held the door open for them.

 

 

“This is not a car.” I clutched my bag tightly against my chest.

“I don’t own a car…” Todd kicked a rock with his shoe. “I brought an extra helmet though.” He handed me a dark purple helmet. I placed it over my head, tightened the straps of my bag, and sat behind him.

“You’re going to have to hold on you know.” Todd started the engine.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Try not to do too many daredevil stunts while I’m back here.” 

 

 

Dr. Forbes listened to the couple attentively. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of this situation. It happens more then you think. All I’ll need are cotton swab samples. I’ll send my nurse in to take care of you.”

“Actually,” Tom said, “Could you just do it yourself? I don’t want too many people knowing we’re here.”

The doctor crossed his arms and looked at Tom closely. “My god. You’re not,” he opened the manila folder in his hands, “Tim Nicholls are you?”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. “No.”

“Which is why we need you to do the procedure doctor.” Larita rocked Ophelia gently.

He sighed and opened a few drawers pulling out cotton swabs and such. 

 

 

“You can let go of me now Adelaide.” Todd laughed.

I opened my eyes and detached my now cramping arms from his torso. “Sorry if I bruised anything.” 

“I think you might have broken a rib when we rode over the railroad tracks.” He opened his front door and held it for me.

“I didn’t think we were going to catch any air. Anyone one would have done the same thing.” I stepped inside. The interior did not match the exterior. On the outside of Todd’s house it seemed small and quaint but the inside told a very different story. High walls with rustic antique pieces decorated the main room. A fire place slowly burned in the living room right across a very comfortable looking leather couch. His walls were predominantly made of windows in the kitchen revealing a small kidney shaped pool in the backyard. 

“You’re room is this way.” He guided me down a hall decorated with paintings and sepia toned pictures. He placed his hand on the titanium knob and swung the door open. A queen sized bed lay off center to the room. The walls were mint and chocolate brown; a picture of a seaside deck hung in place of a television set. There was a bathroom attached which was decorated in the same fashion except with fluffier carpeting due to lack of use. 

“It’s beautiful. Todd, your whole house is gorgeous.” I inhaled the scent of wood and spices. 

“Thank you. I really enjoy interior decorating. I’m glad you like it.” He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets. “Um, Tom won’t mind that you’re here right? I don’t like fighting angry men.” 

“He doesn’t have a choice. Our house was broken into and everyone else we know is gone elsewhere. He’ll have to deal with me first. I can’t thank you enough.” I hugged him. His body became stiff at first but he soon wrapped his arms around me. “Can I take a shower?”

“Mi casa es tu casa.” He laughed.

“Hmm?? I wonder where I’ve heard that line before!” I unzipped my bag.

“Feel free to use whatever amenities you need to. You’ve been through a lot; I want you to be as comfortable as you can. I’ll be in the garage if you need me.” He tapped the side of the door post and walked off.


	17. Wine

I changed into something a little warmer since Todd liked to keep his house cold so he could use his fireplaces. Following a series of noise, I eventually found the garage. 

“Todd?” I wrapped my sweater around myself. 

A pair of legs slipped out from beneath a parked car. His hand patted the floor until he came across a stereo controller. The music stopped. 

“Yup?” He fully wheeled out and grabbed his ribbed tank top which was laying on the floor beside him. 

“No, I was just wondering where you were. That’s all.” I smiled at his grease stained face. “Do you want me to cook dinner?”

“What kind of host would I be if I made my guest cook me a meal?” He stood up and stretched. I looked down at my shoes. Todd grabbed his iPod off the dock and tapped my nose. “Not a very good one.” He smiled as he entered his house. 

I took advantage of the fact that he was showering and started going through his kitchen. I settled on making spaghetti. 

“What are you doing?” Todd walked out wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a baby blue faded baseball shirt. He rubbed his hair with the towel wrapped around his neck.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I waved the wooden spoon at him.

“Oooh! Yum. I love spaghetti!” He popped a baby tomato in his mouth. “I know what’ll go great with this.” 

 

 

Tom started blankly at his script. He couldn’t concentrate at all; his mind kept going back to the adorable child Larita had been bouncing on her knee. He tried calling Adelaide’s phone but was kicked to voicemail. “I hope she’s not cross with me.” He chewed the tip of his pencil. Exasperated, he grabbed his iPod, put on his trainers, and hit the streets.

 

 

“This wine is sooooo good.” I took another sip.

“I know right?!” Todd smiled from across the table. We had moved the center piece because we couldn’t see each other. “I visit this adorable winery whenever I get the chance to go to Italy. I come back with a much lighter wallet.”

‘Oh, Italy, I’ve never been there.”

“You mean you haven’t been there yet. Maybe one day you’ll go. You never know.” He winked at me and scooped more noodles onto this fork. A small voice inside of me told me that I should feel uncomfortable but the buzz of wine silenced it. 

“You’ll have to tell me the name of this winery. It’s God’s gift to earth.”

“It’s a secret. I only share the name with those who go with me.” He smiled and placed his glass in the air. “To Italia!” I giggled and our glasses clinked. 

“Oh goodness.” I sighed, “I have eaten so much. I have to walk this off.” I leaned back in my chair. 

“You could swim it off if you want. My pool hardly gets any action.”

I looked at him through my glass and laughed. He crinkled his napkin and tossed it at me. “Not like that you pervert!” I gathered up the plates and placed them in the sink.

“I wash, you dry?” He asked.

“Only if you put on music.” I grabbed a dry towel.

“Why of course. I do everything to music. How about some Sinatra?”

“Anything is fine.” I smiled as he started washing. “Wait a minute silly, I think this is Dino.”

“They all sound the same to me!” 

I gasped. “Take that back! They’re all so different: Different melodies and pitches and vocal inflections, different ways of interpreting a song.” I just stared at him. “I forgot what else I was going to say.”

He laughed and handed me another plate. “I think you’ve had enough wine.”

“Puh-lease.” I took another sip. “I may never leave.”

“Like I said before—”

“My house is your house, blah blah blah.” I giggled. 

“I think we’re done here.” Todd gently removed the towel from my hands and dried his hands on it. “Do you have a bathing suit?”

“I’m not sure…” I scrolled through the songs on his iPod.

“There should be a few to choose from in one of the drawers.”

I looked over my shoulder at him, “Why do you have random women’s bathing suits in your house?”

“I used to through parties and they were just left. I had them washed so no worries there.” He continued to dry off the counter.

“I love this song!” I played Off Again, On Again by Dean Martin. “Dance with me?”

Todd thought for a few seconds, but decided against it. “I really shouldn’t.”

Not having it, I wrapped my arm around his neck and moved him into a dancer’s position. His arms relaxed around my waist and hand as we danced around his kitchen. I sighed into his chest and closed my eyes. “This is fun.” I smiled. He chuckled and I raised my head up to look at him. “What?”

“I knew you were short, but I never knew you were this short.” 

I pouted my lips. He spun me around bringing me in even tighter. The wine made me feel as if I was floating. I brought my hand to his chest to stabilize myself. 

“Are you okay?” He brought his hand to my neck, raising my head to look at me.

I smiled shyly, “Yeah. This is nice.” I bit my lip. He lowered his neck and pressed his lips against mine. I stood on my tip toes and placed my hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, opening his lips more. I grazed my tongue against his bottom lip which caused him to take a deep breath. Dean Martin continued to serenade the room. 

Todd pulled away, lust filling his eyes. “I can’t do this. I—I’m sorry. You have Tom.” He ran his hands though his hair and walked off to his room leaving me standing in the middle of his kitchen, just me and Dean. I was disgusted with myself for the fact that I hadn’t thought about Tom once since we started dancing. To make things worse, when I turned on my phone, Tom had left the sweetest message on my voicemail. 

My phone started vibrating under my pillow. I slipped my hand and picked it up.

“Hello?” I asked sleepily.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten all about the time change.” Tom’s voice filled the receiver.

“Hey.” I smiled and got out of bed, sliding the terrace door shut behind me. “Do you see any stars Tom?”

“Barely, they’re starting to fade somewhat.”

“Quick, find the brightest one. Maybe we’re looking at the same one.” 

He let out a breathy chuckle. “God I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” I was hit with a wave of nausea. “Tom, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it Addy?” 

My heart sunk. ‘It’s time to be honest’ I told myself. “We were broken into yesterday night.”

“What?! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just a little cut. Since everyone is out of town, I’m staying at Todd’s house. I hope you don’t mind. I just couldn’t stomach being alone after that.”

Tom was silent for a few seconds trying to figure out how he felt about having his fiancée sleeping in the house of a man who he’d never met. Knowing that she loved him and wouldn’t do anything foolish, “I understand. It’s alright.”

I opened my mouth to speak again.

“I’m actually coming home later today.” he continued. “Would you like me to pick you up at Todd’s house?” 

My mouth went very dry very quickly, “I’ll meet you at the airport and then we’ll go home. It should be cleaned up by now.”

“Sounds good to me. Well, I want you to be well rested. I’ll text you the time I should arrive. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. 

“Oh fuck.” I said out loud.

 

 

Tom hung up the phone and stared blankly at the tacky carpeting. “How the hell do I even approach all that’s happened?” He started fiddling with his phone and found himself in the Calendar app. A smile grew across his lips as he saw the days he had in between Adelaide’s birthday and shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off Again, On Again - Dean Martin  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFSUQchVpI0


	18. Birthday Vacation

I couldn’t bring myself to tell him what had happened at Todd’s house. Thankfully Todd and I both agreed not to mention it and act as if nothing had happened. When Tom came home I was hit with a wave of nausea but it was quickly put away when he held me tight and kissed me. The wave came back when he told me to pack my bags for a surprise. “Way to go and mess everything up!” I scolded myself. But I put on a smile and began packing. 

 

 

The resort was absolutely beautiful. It was if he had read my mind because I almost fainted when I saw that the plane tickets said LAX to VCE.

 

 

“So how do you like Italy my dear?” He wrapped his arms around me as I stared out the window trying to process everything that had happened. 

I turned my head to look at him. “It’s beautiful; thank you.” 

“I found this cute little restaurant. Would you like to go there for lunch?”

I kissed him on the cheek, “Sounds nice.” I said walking to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

 

 

“Here’s the wine list. I’ll be back shortly.” The waiter walked to another table and began talking.

“Mmm, nothing like a good wine, right?”

I prayed to the powers that be, that my face wouldn’t betray me. “You have that right.” I said softly. He placed his hand on the table and I slipped mine into it. 

“Happy birthday Addy.”

I leaned over the table and kissed him. 

The waiter coughed to announce his presence. I laughed and sat back down. 

 

 

I took my earrings off and placed them on the counter. He undid his tie. “There’s supposed to be this cute winery a few hours from here. Should I schedule a visit?” Tom helped me with my dress zipper.

I bend down to take my shoes off so he couldn’t see my face in the mirror. “I don’t feel so good right now. Can we save this conversation for later?”

“Are you alright?” He untied his shoes.

“I think it’s all these rich foods. Thank you for this amazing trip.” I kissed him goodnight and went to bed. 

It had to of been no less than 3 in the morning when I woke up. It was another nightmare of him finding out and leaving me behind, homeless and loveless. The nightmares started after the first night in Italy and had been reoccurring. I hoped that once we went back to the states later today that they would subside. 

Tom tossed around restlessly in his sleep. He kept dreaming of Ophelia and Larita. His eyes flew open as he looked around the dark room. His went to gently touch Addy’s side of the bed but found she wasn’t there. The bathroom light was on though giving him a small sense of relief. They had been gone for about a week and a half and he was a nervous wreck the whole time. Stress was piling up on him not to mention his increasing worry to Addy’s upset stomach. “Oh my god.” he thought, “she’s pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAX: Los Angeles International Airport  
> VCE: Venice Marco Polo Airport


	19. But For Now

“Welcome back to America” said their driver as he coasted down the freeway to get to their newly alarmed house.

Tom placed his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I nested into his chest and fell asleep. I woke up in bed with the suitcases partially unpacked. I got up and put the rest away and started a load of laundry. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” Tom said when he saw me shoving in another load into the dryer.

“It’s alright. Are you rehearsing?”

He chuckled and sighed nervously. “Yeah. How are you feeling?”

“My stomach hurts a little, but I’m getting used to it.”

“Addy,” he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in concern, “you’re not pregnant, are you?”

My heart almost stopped. I rested my hand on the top of the machine. “Excuse me?”

“I just mean, you’ve been sick and we’ve been home long enough for the thick foods to get out of your system, so something tells me it’s not that. And I mean I did the math…and well…” he scuffed his heel on the floor.

“Tom I can assure you that I’m not pregnant.” I turned the dyer on.

He let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Not that I think you’d make a bad mom or anything. You would be marvelous; I just can’t deal with another one right now.”

“I’m just nervous.” I said preoccupied with my thoughts.

“About what? Have you got another audition coming up?”

“Not really, no.”

“You shouldn’t be nervous about unemployment; I can take care of you.” He came in for a hug but I stopped him before. A look of hurt quickly flashed in his eyes. 

“It’s not that.” I took a deep steadying breath. ‘Here goes nothing.’ I thought. 

“Then what is it?” he asked slowly.

“Don’t be mad. I kissed Todd.”

“Ew. They put incest in your movie?” He asked referring to Ol’ Blue Eyes.

“No.” I laughed softly. “I kissed him when I was at his house.” I said looking at the floor. I couldn’t bear to look up at his face. It was probably contorted with disgust. 

Tom reached for my left hand and spun my engagement ring around my finger. “You kissed Todd.” He repeated tasting the bitter jealous in each word. 

“I was drunk and we were dancing and I missed you. I needed physical contact of some sort.” I begged petrified he was going to slip my ring off. “It was a big mistake; I’m so sorry.”

“Who broke the kiss?” he crossed his arms.

“What?” I looked up at him desperately.

“I asked, who broke the kiss?” He clenched his jaw.

Tears started streaming down my face. “He did.” 

“Todd kissed you and Todd was the one to pull away. Was it that good?” he spat.

“What?” I put my humiliation aside and met his eyes.

“Oh well it must have been better than me if you didn’t pull back.” he ridiculed. “Am I not good enough for you?” He stepped closer to me. I pressed myself against the gently tumbling dryer. 

“Well!? What’s your answer Adelaide?!” he stepped closer.

“Don’t get mad at me!” I pounded my fist against his chest. “What the hell else was I suppose to feel? My house was violated, I was fucking chloroformed, and my fiancé was in a different fucking country!”

“The phone works both ways!” he yelled back.

“Why bother? So I could talk to your drunk ass?!” Realization hit me like a freight train. “And what the hell do you mean ‘I can’t deal with another one’?” I mocked his accent.

“Ooh real mature.” he spat storming out of the laundry room.

“Thomas!” I yelled following him. “Answer me! Is there something I should know?!”

He turned around viciously, rage painted across his face. “Don’t talk to me like that. You may be able to boss around your boy toy, but I am not him!” I could feel his hot breath on my face. 

“Get out.” 

“What?!” he asked incredulously.

“Get out. Get out. Get out!” I yelled pounding my fists against him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I sobbed. 

I pulled away, “Don’t touch me.” 

The dryer bell rang. I stood there hoping he would give me an explanation. Tom pinched his eyes.

“Fine, then I’ll leave.” I spun around, walked to the bedroom gathered some things and walked past him.

“Addy, don’t. Please don’t.” he pleaded.

“Why don’t you just get on the next plane to London and go spend it with your secret family you fucking hypocrite.” I closed the door and started the engine.

“Adelaide!” Tom ran down the driveway waving his arms. Her car whipped out and entered the streets. “Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What have I done?!” He tugged at his hair and not thinking straight, ran after her car. The sidewalk stopped after a while so he ran on the edge of the road praying not to get hit. 

 

 

I parked under a large willow tree and sobbed. I could feel my eyes swelling due to the excessive amount of tears spilling out. I opened the car door and sat down at one of the tables surrounding the lake. This poor lake only got visits by me whenever I needed to think or was too stressed to handle with people, thankfully not too many people had come out and brought there children to watch the sunset. I pushed my hair back and started to tie it in a bun when the gleam of the setting sun reflected off my ring. My initial thought was to toss it into the water because he obviously didn’t…well, hadn’t wanted me anymore. I never finished tying my hair. I moved to the grass and just laid down listening to the seagulls and regular traffic noise. It wasn’t until I heard heavy breathing that I realized it was dark out. I stood up as silently as I could. “I’m going to die.” I thought to myself. I walked backwards into the shadow of the overhang which covered the tables. The heavy breathing continued along with the sound of accompanying footsteps. 

“Who’s there?” I yelled to the darkness. “I have mace!” I rattled my keys for emphasis trying to make it seem like I had a can of mace attached.

The voice chuckled. “No you don’t.” He continued trying to catch his breath.

“Tom?” I asked.

“Yes.” 

I walked to the tree he was leaning on. He went to hug me but fell into my arms. 

“Are you okay?!” I sat him down and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The moonlight illuminated his smile. “I feel like I’m dying, but I’m better now.”

“I have some water in the car.” I stood up but he pulled me back down.

“No. Don’t leave me again. Just sit here with me.”

I took off my heels and sat cross legged on the grass. I had a million things I wanted to ask him, but he needed to regulate his breathing first. I settled on stroking his hand softly.

A while had passed and he was finally at a normal heart rate. “Did you run after me?” I asked.

He looked away and nodded.

“You know you ran about a good 10 miles in leather pants…right?”

“I’m well aware.” He smiled.

“Ya loon.” I placed my forehead on his and rested it there.

“I have—” he started

“I’m so—” I said

We laughed. 

“I have so much to say to you Addy.” He pulled me in closer. “And I’m not to sure where to begin.” He grabbed my hand and began spinning my ring. “I’m surprised you didn’t pawn it or something.”

“I almost threw it in the lake.”

“And I’m the loon.” We sat there in each other’s arms for a while.

“I don’t have a secret family in London, dear. You have to love someone for it to be family, and I don’t love them.”

I nodded to him to keep going.

“Before I met you I was caught up in a hurricane and was stuck with this woman. It was…crazy and different. But I get a call to go pick up something at my agent’s office and I’m told that she had a child.” He squeezed his grip on my hand. I looked down at the dewy blades of grass. “The paternity test doesn’t come back for about another week or so.” he said quietly. “I was a wreck and that’s why I called you smashed. I’m so sorry you had to see me that way.”

“It was funny. You kept mumbling about how the phone box wasn’t like the one on Doctor Who? I don’t even know what all that is.” 

“Oh god.” he covered his face in shame.

I opened his legs and sat in front of him, pulling his arms away. “Don’t be embarrassed. We all do shitty things when we’re drunk. I—I’m sorry I kissed him, Tom. I truly am. I’m sorry and disgusted with myself for doing it. You deserve better.”

“Don’t…don’t say that.” His placed his forehead on mine. “The last person who told me that left the next day and didn’t make contact with me for month. I don’t think I could handle it if you left the same way.”

“Do you still want me?” My voice cracked. 

His thumb grazed the skin below my eyes catching the tears. “Of course I still want you. Why else would I have proposed?”

“People change.”

“Do you still want me?” His hand stopped.

“I didn’t toss the ring in the lake, did I?” I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “What are we going to do if it’s yours?”

“I have no idea.”

“If it’s yours, have you considered relocating?”

“I try not to think about it. I guess we’ll jump that bridge when we get there.”

“Can I just put in my two cents really quickly?”

He nodded.

“I don’t want to keep referring to it as “it”. Does the child have a name?”

“Her name is Ophelia.”

“Okay…If she ends up being yours, I don’t want her to think that she doesn’t have any worth. And if we ever, you know,” I busied myself with his shirt collar, “decide to start anything, I don’t want her to think that she’ll never get any proper love from a man.” I looked up at the stars trying to swallow back tears.

“What is it hon?”

I steadied my breathing. “I don’t want her thinking her dad never loved her because—” A sob accidentally slipped out. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. “because I know what that feels like.” I cried into his shirt. He tightened his grip and rocked me back and forth. Tom cradled me and walked me back to the car placing me in the passenger’s seat. He managed to squeeze the keys out of my pockets without waking me up.

Tom got into the driver’s side and locked the doors. He put the key into the ignition and started driving home.

 

 

“Do you know where you are?” 

A bright light passed across my vision. I tried moving my head but felt a hard plastic casing around my neck.

“Ma’am, do you know where you are?” asked another voice.

“No.” I rasped.

“Ma’am you’re in Saint Francis Medical Center. You were in an accident earlier. Do you remember anything from it?”

I closed my eyes and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z401sVmmg8
> 
> (It just reminds me of their relationship for some reason)


	20. Breathe Tonight

“Can I see Tom yet?” I asked impatiently scooting my Jell-O cup around. How could I possibly eat when everyone was being so hush hush? 

“No, not yet.” replied a nurse.

I shoved my untouched food away and crossed my arms managing to tangle my IV in the process. “That’s total shit. Let me see me him.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but you can’t right now. He’s not out of surgery.” She continued checking my vitals.

I jutted my hand out and she shoved a small throw up bucket in it. 

 

 

It was about midnight when a younger looking doctor came in. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Roderick.” He turned on the light above my head and began checking over me. 

“Can I go see Tom?”

The young man looked slightly scared. “Um, have you seen him before?”

“Yes.” I lied.

“Let me bring you a wheelchair.” He helped me up and into the chair. I was in the recovery ward which was a few floors below the section where Tom was. My stomach danced and created knots but I knew that if I puked I’d be sent back into my room. I had to see him; we had been separated for about a week and I couldn’t stand not knowing how he was doing. 

“Are you married to him?”

“Yes.” I lied again and flashed the tan line his ring gave me since the actual ring was in a hospital lock box with the rest of my clothes. 

“How does your head feel Mrs. Hiddleston?”

“It still hurts like a mother—” I stopped myself, “It’s manageable. What floor?”

 

 

The elevator doors opened. Intensive Care had a different air about it. People were silent; the only sounds were made from automated machines and the rain which was a gentle reminder to all that life continued to exist outside the hospital walls. 

“I need you to wear this.” Dr. Roderick handed me a mouth mask and helped me put on a pair of disposable shoe covers. We entered a sanitation station and were slightly sprayed with disinfectant. My heart felt as if it was skipping beats, if it was even beating at all. The minute the young doctor pulled aside the privacy curtain I slapped my hand to my mouth. 

“I thought you said you had seen him before?!” He whispered hurriedly.

“I took advantage of your youth now get out.”

I wanted to touch him, hold him, make him get better even if it meant I was to get sicker, but I dared not get up from my chair. I wheeled closer and held his hand. It seemed just like yesterday I was holding this exact hand as we sat under the stars. “What have I done to you Tom?” I cried softly. He was lying on a slightly elevated bed with tubes and machines and IV drip packets everywhere. His lips were chapped from not being able to stay moisturized and his skin felt cold. His chest maintained a steady rise and fall but only because it wasn’t his job. I cried harder when it finally hit me that he was only alive right now because of the machines. Knowing that if I left to ask the nurses what was wrong with him, they would wheel me back to my room, I moved my chair and grabbed his chart. “Brain swelling / Collapsed lung / Perforation to the organs in the lower left quadrant / Simple fracture in the tibia /” I shut the file; it never seemed to end. I closed my eyes and lifted myself from the chair. I sat at the very edge of his bed, afraid to move any closer. I placed my hand on the leg that wasn’t cast and sighed. Frustrated with my own sling, I tossed it into the abandoned wheel chair. 

 

 

When I woke back up I was in my room again with a group of nurses around me working furiously changing my medicine and fixing my head dressing. 

“Wh—what happened?” I coughed.

“We had you not go in there for a reason Ms. Shovenu.” said the head nurse. 

“You had another seizure.” answered the nurse fluffing my pillows. 

I tried to answer but felt my body go rigid and my eyes roll back.


	21. Delicate

I had never seen so much determination in a person before I met Tom. 

“I’m going to be able to run again before I start shooting. I promise you.” He told me as I sat with him in his hospital room. I was finally discharged and he was placed in recovery. 

“They still want you in the production? Usually they recast by now.” I twirled his identification bracelet.

“Lucky for us they ran into some HUGE budgeting problems which’ll take them a while to sort out and fund.” 

“The God of Mischief didn’t have anything to do with this, did he?” I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. 

We sat in comfortable silence until Tom cleared his throat. ‘Do you remember anything from that night?”

I leaned back in my chair and chewed on my lip. “The last thing that comes to mind is falling asleep in your arms. The next time I woke up I was already admitted. Do you remember?”

He tried to sigh but winced at the pain. “A little, yes. So you remember our conversation from before all this?”

“All of it, yes.” 

He raised his hand and touched my cheek. “I love you Adelaide, and I can’t wait to make you my wife.”

I tried to stop the tears but a few slipped out. “I love you Tom.” 

“Kiss me.” He smiled daringly.

“We’re practically in a glass box…” I kissed him. “I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“You won’t.” He kissed me back.

“The nurses here pretty much hate me.” I said in between kisses. 

“But you haven’t stopped yet.” He smiled against my lips.

I ran my hand in his hair. “It’s not fair that I’m so clothed and you’re not.”

He put his head back against the pillows giving me room to kiss his neck. “I hate this stupid gown just as much as you do.”

“I have to stop.” I sat back down and drank some water.

He looked at me with puppy eyes. “But why?” he whined, “You taste so good.”

“Because I don’t want to get caught having sex with you in a hospital room.” I said bluntly.

He snorted air through his nose and began laughing and coughing simultaneously. “I can’t wait until I can come home.” 

“I can’t wait until you’re…allowed to participate in physical activities.” 

“I feel like I’m in prison.”

“The next time the doctor comes in I’ll see if I can let him discharge you earlier then planned for good behavior.”

My phone buzzed, “It’s the lawyers. I’ll come back in when I’m finished with them.”

“Alright.” He smiled and closed his eyes. 

 

 

It was nice to be able to enjoy the weather again, before I had been too nervous to fully soak it in. I got off the phone with our lawyers; the car that crashed into us didn’t want to bring us to court knowing they would lose miserably and wanted to settle it with quite cash. I closed my eyes and took in the sun’s warmth against my face. 

“Oh my god, you’re okay.” I felt a pair of arms envelope my body in a tight hug.

“Ow. Ribs.” I squeezed out. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” He detached from me and brushed my hair behind my ears.

I opened my eyes. “Todd,” I gasped, “What are you doing here?!”

“I heard you were in a car accident and I came back as fast as I could. I was in Greenland shooting. How are you?” He pressed his lips against mine not even giving me a chance to answer. It was a kiss full of passion and excitement as well as nervous energy.

“No!” I pushed him away. “No Todd. I can’t do this.” I wiped my lips as tears lined my eyes. “I have Tom and I love him too much to hurt him again. I—” my voice cracked, “I’m sorry that we never had the chance to meet earlier in life; maybe things would have been different.” I ran back inside the hospital and found the nearest bathroom. I slammed the stall shut and cried. 

 

 

“You’re lucky you have her.” Todd said leaning up against the door of Tom’s room.

Tom’s eyes fluttered open. “Hmm?”

“Adelaide. You’re a lucky man.” Todd started walking out.

“Wait.” Tom called. “You’re Todd?”

Todd slid the glass door shut and stalked off. 

 

 

I cleaned up the best that I could and sat back in Tom’s room with lunch.

“You’re eyes are puffy. Is everything alright?” Tom opened his Styrofoam container.

I plastered on a fake smile, “Mhmm. Did I forget anything?” I motioned to his lunch tray.

He closed it and scooted making space for me on the bed. His hand patted the extra space so I lay next to him. I nestled my head in the space between his neck and shoulders. 

“Please don’t lie to me. It was that man again, wasn’t it.”

I pulled at the stray threads on the bed for a while. “Yeah.” I said quietly.

“He kissed you again, didn’t he?”

I pulled Tom closer to me and nodded. “I pulled away though. I love you too much to fuck it up again.”

He placed his arm around my shoulder and rubbed above my cast. “Shhhhh….It’s alright. I know you love me. It’s alright.” He planted a kiss on the top of my head. 

Lunch sat there forgotten as we both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Lace & Scotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what they're wearing:
> 
> https://p.twimg.com/Az3gHDaCMAED2uN.jpg

“You look beautiful.” My mother said with tears in her eyes as she helped me put on my veil. 

I looked out the bedroom bay window and saw all the chairs and flowers set up. Tom knowing how much I love big band music hired a Big Band to play the reception. People were milling around holding small glasses of refreshments and grey napkins.

“I’m still jealous of your colour palette.” Jordan popped her gum.

“Can you please get her to spit that out?” My mother mumbled to me.

I smiled, “Mom, can I talk to her for a second?”

She fluffed the tool and stepped out. 

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” I tried swallowing it all in but couldn’t get the thought out of my head that this was all a dream and that I had never met Tom. 

“You deserve the best Addy.” Jordan started rubbing my shoulders. “Don’t worry, I won’t get out all the knots. I’ll leave the rest for Tom to rub out later tonight.” she winked.

“I can’t believe I forgot about that!” I giggled.

“Where are you going?”

“He didn’t exactly tell me, but I think we’re going to Greece.” 

“Don’t leave your stuff on the beach; it’ll get stolen.”

I kissed Jordan on the cheek. “I think I’m ready.”

She pointed at the clock. It read 5:55 pm. “Even if you weren’t I’d shove you out there anyways.” 

I took one last look at my dress in the full length mirror. “It’s too much lace isn’t it? I knew it! Why did I buy it!? Oh my god, I look like a clown! He’s going to be so embarrassed! I’m going to ruin the wedding album!!!”

I hadn’t even noticed Jordan left to get my mother until I felt her arms around me, shushing me. “You look beautiful darling, and I’m not saying that just because you’re my daughter. He’s a damn lucky guy to get such a catch like you.”

I sat down on the couch footstool. “But what about the lace?”

“The lace looks amazing and will look even better once you’re out there.”

“Mom, I don’t think I can do this.” I whispered.

She sat next to me. “Why not honey?” 

“He’s too good to me. I don’t—”

“If you say that you don’t deserve him so help me god I will bend you over my knee and spank you right now, wedding dress and all.” she smiled and picked up my chin. “You two are perfect for each other. The amount of understanding and communication you have is something I wish to find in a man.”

We sat in silence for a while. “Mom?”

“Yes dear?”

“What if he turns out like dad?”

“He won’t. Trust me; I would have seen the warning signs by now. He is better than your father by miles.”

“How can you tell?”

“The way he looks at you. The way he smiles just when you’re sitting next to him. How he blushes when you walk into the room. If I keep going, you’ll miss your honeymoon.”

“I’d kiss you but then I’d mess up your makeup.”

“A hug will suffice.” She wrapped her arms around me and swept her thumbs below my eyes catching all the tears that were threatening to fall. “Come on honey, let’s go. You have a man to marry.”

 

 

“Wear’s my bow tie?” Tom started lifting up the nearby pillows.

“Just stop Tom. Calm down. These are things you get the best man to do for you. And why on earth would it be stashed under the pillows?” Ben laughed and gave Tom the fabric.

“I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

“If you weren’t nervous I’d be really worried.”

“Benedict, I’m serious. I’m like freaking out right now.”

“Why Tom? You’re about to marry the girl of your dreams.”

“What if something happens down the road and she stops loving me? It’s stupid. You’re right.”

“Look, not everyone gets divorced. Just because a handful of people do doesn’t mean that you two are going to. And besides, I can tell that she loves you very much.”

Tom smoothed out his jacket. “How?” he asked quietly.

“Let’s see, well there’s the way she smiles when she hears your name and how she spins her engagement ring. How her eyes seem to light up whenever you walk into the room even if it’s just to get something. Shall I keep going?” Ben stood up and straightened his suit. He looked at his watch, it said 5:45 pm. “Oh don’t look at me like that Tom. We’re actors, observation is key. Now then,” Benedict handed Tom his cane, “here.”

Tom refused it. “I’m going to surprise everybody and walk down the aisle myself.” He said proudly.

“Is your leg ready for that?”

“It better be.” Tom chuckled. 

His door opened and in came some more friends of his carrying glasses and a bottle of scotch.

“One last drink as a single man!” said one of them.

“Not today boys. I need to be in tiptop shape.” Tom smiled.

“For tonight, eh?” another one slapped Tom on the back.

The door opened again, and Luke entered. 

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked.

“I need to speak to you.” Luke answered.

“Here, have a drink.” Benedict held out a glass to Luke.

“Privately.” Luke looked at Tom and showed him the corner of an envelope.

“Alright boys, party’s over!” Tom said over their booing. “I’ll see you on the beach.” The group of men shuffled out. “Don’t get too drunk yet!” Tom called.

“I’ll make sure they don’t.” Benedict grabbed his belongings. “Best of luck mate.” They nodded silently to each other.

Tom sighed. Luke placed the envelope on the table and left. He looked at the clock. “Great. I have less then ten minutes to read and digest. This is great fucking timing.” he said to himself as he slipped his finger under the adhesive. 

His eyes skimmed over the numbers since they made no sense to him, but his heart stopped when he read the ‘Conclusion Statement’.

“Conclusion: The alleged father is not excluded as the biological father of the child. Based on the genetic testing results obtained by the PCR analysis of STR loci, the probability of paternity is…”

“I think I’ll take that drink now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along for the ride ;)


	23. A Family of Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Epilogue that I had promised.

Her little voice peeped. “DeeDee??” The cute little girl made grabby hands to the remote control.

“It’s time for piano lessons, Phea.” I picked her up and sat her down on the piano bench. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. 

“Piano’s dumb.” She swung her legs in an attempt to kick it.

“And where did you hear that?” I pulled her blonde curls back into a ponytail just the way she liked it.

“Daddy says dinosaur’s are better.” She batted her grey-blue eyes at me. 

I kissed her nose and opened the hood on the piano. “Why don’t we play Chopsticks?”

Ophelia giggled in delight as music began to fill the room.

 

We were at the dining room table eating dinner when the phone rang. I scooted my chair back and looked at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi Adelaide.”

“Would you like to speak to Phea?”

“Yes please.”

I walked back to the table and handed Phea the phone. “It’s your mommy.”

She crossed her arms and scrunched her face. 

“Give me just a minute Larita. It seems someone is about to have a tantrum.” I placed the phone receiver faced down, on the nearby table cloth and squatted the best I could next to her. “Ophelia, your mommy misses you very much and really wants to talk to you. Why do you not want to talk to her?”

She refused to speak. Instead her lips quivered and her eyes sealed themselves shut. I picked her up from her chair and hugged her, running my hands through her hair. “Do it for me and Daddy?” I kissed her on her forehead.

“No!” She yelled as she ran into her room.

I took a breath and grabbed the phone. “Larita?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think she’s in the talking mood. Tom has been off filming for the past few days and she always gets like this when he’s gone. Maybe tomorrow will be better.”

“Alright...” Larita sighed deeply, “It’s just that even when Tom is there she acts similar to this.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, is she like this when she stays with you?”

The line stayed silent for so long I almost hung up thinking it had already disconnected. “What’s so different and better about California then London? She has all the same things here yet she just acts so unattached. I don’t know if it’s me, or Tom, or you, or whatever. I just…I just don’t know.”

“Larita, don’t think you’re a bad mother. You’ve taught her wonderful things. I wish I could tell you why she’s been acting like this, really I do, but I don’t know why. Would you like us to set up an appointment with a child psychologist?” I asked hesitantly.

“No, no. It’s alright. I’ll call again tomorrow. Goodnight.” She hung up.

I placed the phone back on the charger and walked to the only door that was painted pink. “Honey? Can I come in?”

The door swung open. I giggled to myself at the contraption her and her father had created. One day her and Tom got a hold of some string and tied it to the door knob, that way whenever anyone knocked all she had to do was tug it instead of put down her paintbrush and “lose her inspiration” as Tom had said. “That’s a really beautiful flower.” I sat next to her watercolors. 

“DeeDee?” I looked up at her. “Can I stay here?”

“I won’t make you finish your dinner if you don’t want to.” I put my thumb in the blue paint and dragged it down her nose. She put down her brush and began painting lines on my face as well.

“No silly. Stay here.” She motioned to the whole house. 

I stopped my green line half way across her cheek. “Let’s talk to Daddy about it when he comes home.”

Ophelia put the finishing touches on my Indian war paint. “When’s that?”

“Sooner than you think.” I smiled widely. We had told her that he would be home in 3 days, but he was actually coming tonight. “I think the spirits are telling us we might get an enemy visitor tonight!” I cried in mock fear.

“Let’s set up the fort!” She squealed as she ran to the living room. I smiled. I could never get over how cute she was and how much of Tom she had. Plus her accent was down right adorable.

 

“I think this should work.” I balanced the final pillow on the recliner and hooked the blanket under it. 

“Hurry! Before we’re attacked!”

I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture of my face. 

**TO: TOM**

“We’re all ready for a vicious cowboy attack. Whenever you’re ready. <3”

A few seconds later, my pocket buzzed:

**TO: ADDY**

“I can’t wait to see my girls <33” 

The picture attached was of a cowboy hat balancing on his cowboy boots. 

 

I gasped and grabbed Phea by the shoulders. “Do you hear that?!” Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of neighing coming from outside the door.

“It’s getting closer DeeDee! Quick!” She pointed to the bag of marshmallows that sat beside me. 

“You’re right! It’s best we arm up!” Just as we had finished splitting the packet in half, the front door swung open. We shrieked in delight and readied ourselves for an attack.

“I hear there be some Indian folk on ma territory. Well I can’t stand for that!” Tom walked to the middle of the room and placed his iPhone in the air. “I have a gun and I ain’t afraid to shoot ya!” He opened his gun app and loaded it, shooting it in the air. Ophelia squealed and jumped back. “I know you’re here.” he yelled. “I can smell ya…” he whispered as he neared our fort.

I got her attention and counted with my hands. “5…4…3…2…1!” We leapt out and started launching the marshmallows. Tom ran, still shooting from his phone, trying to dodge our bullets. 

“Gosh dang! You hit me in my leg little lady!” Tom said in a thicker southern twang than he was using before. “Looks like I’m going to have to getcha back!” Tom lunged for the giggling Ophelia and tumbled her onto the couch.

She screamed in delight as he pinned her arms down and tickled her. “DeeDee! Dee! Mummy! Help me!” She tried to wriggle out of Tom’s grasp. I pounced on his back, knowing that I had an advantage and that he wouldn’t fling me off. She ran away to her room and cheered for the Indians had won yet again.

Tom set me down on the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him as he lowered his neck and smiled. He grinned against my lips. “I love you.” 

A small moan escaped my lips; it had been days since I kissed him last. I breathed him in as he placed his hand lovingly on my stomach. My hand slid down his neck, to his belt buckle. He rolled his head back as my lips hungrily attacked the newly exposed skin. Ophelia’s door opened and I jumped back to the where the fort was and began folding the sheet. It had always been a big fear of mine that she would find us doing something so I quickly became hypersensitive to sounds whenever she stayed over for the summer and every other holiday.

“Daddy…” She stood in the doorway in her pajamas.

“Come along love. Time for bed.” He grabbed her hand and tried walking, but she wouldn’t move. “Is everything alright dear?”

“Daddy…Can I stay here?”

“I mean, I suppose you could stay up a little longer if you want. How about…” he looked at his watch, “until 9:15?” 

“No. Can I stay here?” she motioned to the whole house again.

“What?” he looked to me. I motioned to the house subtly. “Oh! You mean, you want to live here? With us?” She looked at the floor and nodded. “But what about your mummy?” Ophelia just shrugged her shoulders. “Does this have to do with Anya and Henry?” I smiled and rubbed my stomach. “Ophelia, this is a big decision. If you move here with us, you can’t just change your mind and want to go back to London. You know that, right?” She sniffed up and nodded once more. Tom squatted down to her height. “I have to talk to some people about adult things that are involved with this, but I would love it if you stayed here.”

Ophelia finally looked up and smiled. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tom’s neck. “Thank you Daddy!” She ran to me. “Thank you Mummy!” She raised my shirt a little. “Goodnight Anya! Goodnight Henry!” And then she ran off to her room to go to sleep.

He stood up with tears in his eyes. “Did she just call you—?” 

I nodded and wiped my own tears away. “Twice.” 

 

 

“Alright, on three, everybody smile!!!” The photographer squatted with her camera in hand. “Kate, get the monkey.” She directed to her assistant who started talking in funny voices to get the attention of all the children. “One, two, three!” The light flashed and the camera froze time. 

“I think that’s the one!” Tom gleamed looking up at the television monitor that showed the picture. 

I fixed Anya’s bow as Ophelia took Henry’s hand out of his mouth. I looked up when Tom gently pushed my chin in the direction of the screen. I took in a breath. “Yup, that’s it.” I smiled.

We had packed the car up and finished strapping the kids in when I glanced down at my watch. “We’re late!” 

Tom handed me my cell so I could tell my mother that we would be there in 45 minutes. 

 

“Don’t y’all look absolutely adorable!” My mom ushered everyone inside. Tom placed his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at him and saw a hint of devilish youth in his eyes. 

“We just got back from taking Christmas card photos.” He hugged my mother and popped a grape in his mouth. 

“Go on up to the play room now kiddos!” Ophelia took the twins’ hands and walked them to the room declaring that they were playing ‘School’ whether they wanted to or not.

“How are things going?” She asked in a hush tone until she heard the door close.

“They’re good.” I untwisted the cap on my water bottle

“I’m glad to hear it.” She smiled and hugged me. “How’s Phea adapting?”

“I honestly think she was having a harder time back in London.” Tom sat down next to me on the couch. “She’s blooming like a beautiful flower here.”

“And she’s a great big sister.” I smiled.

“How are things with Larita? I know how the system changes people.” She pointed to her law degree diploma that hung in her office, which could be seen from the couch.

I looked up at Tom since I couldn’t really answer that question. We had stopped talking because she had stopped calling the house phone.

“I’m sure she took it pretty hard, but she didn’t fight us in court. I mean, we agreed that if she wants she can fly and see Phea on holidays, nothing’s stopping her. And when Phea gets to be 16 she can fly to London to see her mum if she so chooses to, on holidays though.”

“Sounds like a sound agreement. Well,” she got up and smoothed her pants, “I don’t want to keep you any longer. I have to be at the office by 11 o’clock in the morning tomorrow, so I’ll drop the munchkins off around 10:15 AM?”

I kissed her on the cheek and said my goodbyes as did Tom. He pulled me into a hug when we got into the car. “Don’t cry honey.” He kissed the tears away. “I know it’s hard but we’ll see them tomorrow morning!”  
“And all the chaos and lack of us time will start all over again.” We laughed. “So where to?”

We didn’t even make it all the way through dinner. When the waiter came to our table all he found was a $20 bill to pay for our drinks.

In the parking lot, I pushed Tom up against the car. My lips attacked his with pent up passion. He opened his mouth and let out a moan loud enough for the people walking into the restaurant to turn their heads in search of the sound. I couldn’t control myself. Being the mother of a 5 year old girl and two 2 year olds along with Tom’s hectic filming schedule didn’t exactly leave us enough time but for a goodnight kiss and sleep. I moaned against his neck and slipped my hands down his pants. “Mmm…It’s been so long…” I whispered across his skin.  
“We’re going to get caught here.” He said, his voice dripping with lust. I brought my hand from the inside of his pants and began unbuttoning his shirt, my lips warming every inch of new skin that was revealed. He slid his hands up my body and into my hair, tugging it back. I looked up at him with parted lips. “I don’t feel like getting arrested for public indecency.”  
“You’re the one making all the noise.” I shoved a small fold of lace in his pants pocket. He let go of me as I walked to the passenger side on the car.

“Yeah, we’ll be there soon. Alright, bye.” Tom hung up his phone and tossed it in the backseat.

“If it rings again, how are you going to get it?” I leaned on his armrest dropping kisses on his jaw. He clenched the steering wheel. 

“I’ll just get you to bend over and get it.” He took his eyes off the road for a minute and kissed my lips. 

I moaned. “Don’t do that. Watch the road.”

“And what’ll you watch?” He slid his hand up my thigh and shuttered when he made contact with my center.

“You.” I whispered in his ear.

He cleared his throat and fixed his grip on the wheel again, bracing himself to swerve into the next exit. 

 

“Room for 2?”

“One, please.” 

“Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay.” The woman grabbed her nail file again and began smoothing out her French manicure. 

I clung onto to Tom’s waist as he searched for the elevator, my hand in his back pocket.

“Found it!” He pressed the button and we were inside. 

The moment the doors suctioned close, he pressed me up against the wall. “I want you so badly.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hand wrapped itself around my thigh and hiked up my dress. I unzipped the zipper in the front of my dress a little bit and he moved his lips to my warm skin. “Oh, Tom…” I ran my hands in his curls and tugged him to face me. His pupils were dilated, his lips a soft pink, mouth slightly open trying to catch his breath, his chest moved up and down faster than usual, and the fabric of his pants was stretched tighter against his groin. “Oh, Tom…” I whispered as I pulled his head back revealing more neck. His hand hit the wall beside my head. 

The elevator dinged and he grabbed my hand and we ran to the last room on the left. There weren’t many rooms on the 17th floor. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he fumbled with the lock. My hands quickly unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper. I slid one hand up his shirt and the other down his pants. The door finally opened. He led me to the bed and tossed me across the sheets, quickly disrobing.


End file.
